9 Months in Time
by Explicit Ambrollins
Summary: Barbie and Ted have been friends for years. Now Ted want's a child and the only he wants it to be with Barbie. They have been secretly in love with each other for years. But things may not always be what they seem. Will they get their happy ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**_**: **__**I know this is kinda early to start off with a new story, but it just came to me and I want to get started with it before I lost the idea. Tell me what yout think about. Don't be afraid to give negative reviews and suggestions.**_

_**Ted's P.O.V.**_

I walked into my dad's work for the first since my divorce with Maryse six months ago. It felt kinda weird being here after all this time.

"Mourning Ms. Blank." I said to walking up to Barbie's desk.

"Mourning Mr. DiBiase." she said with a smirk moving her face from the computer screen to tme.

Barbie was a beautiful and talented young women. People would often make fun of her because she was blonde, but she was really smart. She has been working for my dad since she graduated from college a couple years ago but I've known her longer than that. She and my sister Tiffany were the best of friends.

"What did I tell you about calling me that B." I said laughing to her.

"Yeah I know. You don't like being called that cause it makes you feel old." she said rolling her eyes and hands making me laugh. "But you started it." she added.

"What? What did I do?" I said looking at her.

"You called ms Ms. Blank." she said.

"Well excuse me for being professional." I said to her.

"There is a fine thin line between professional and silly." she using her pen to draw a invisible line.

"Says who?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

"DId you lose your brain sometime in the pat six months?" she asked standing up and tapping her finger against my head.

"Yeah, Maryse took in it during the divorce." I said poking her side which cause her to jump back a bit.

"Oh. No wonder you been MIA." he said to me.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I need to get away for awhile. Clear my head." I told her sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Yeah understandable." she said sitting back in her chair and leaning abit. "I just came back a week ago." she added.

It was nice being here and able to talk to Barbie like nothing changed. Many times Maryse had accused me of having an affair Barbie. Hell everyone thought that me and Barbie had something going on, but that wasn't the case.

"Yeah I head about what Cody did." I said to her. "I'm sorry I wasn't hear for you." I added.

Cody had broken up with Barbie a couple weeks ago. He said that he had fallen in love with another women and had been seeing that woman for a couple months. Cody even went as far as telling Barbie that she was the reason why they had broken up. Saying that she wasn't adventurous and a whole lot more than that.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." she said to me.

"Yeah I know, but he was my friend. I hooked you two up." I said looking at her.

I knew by the look on her face that she wanted to change the subject and I was glad to. When Tiffany sent me the email telling me what Cody did, I wanted to kill him. Barbie didn't deserve the way he treated her.

"So, what are you doing here?" she asked using her foot to push my leg.

"I work here B." I said to her.

"I know that. Your office is over there." she said pointing to the office across from her desk. "I meant why do you want to see your dad?" she said to me.

"He said he need to see me as soon as I got here." I said innocently. "Is he busy?" I asked pointing to the door.

I wasn't going to tell her the real reason, not until I had the chance to talk to my father.

"Nope. He just got done with a conference call. Don't have anything until tomorrow." she said looking at the schuedlue on her desk.

"Good." I said stangin up and fixing my jacket. "Oh, one quick question?" I said turning to her putting a hand on the handle to my father's office door.

"Yeah what?" she said looking at me.

"Why don't you wear skirts more oftern?" I asked her.

"I just don't." she said to me. "Why you wanna know?" she asked me.

"Just curious." I said before walking into my dad's office.

It was the truth. I have known her for a long time, and the only time I seen her in something besides jeans was when she went to prom. She had some pretty nice legs. She should some them off a bit more, but come to think of it, I was glad she didn't.

"Hey dad." I said to him.

"Hey son." he said looking up from some papers. "What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"You told me to come in this mourning. You said you had something for me." I said sitting down in the chair in front of his desk.

"Oh thats right." he said opening up a draw and handing me a file. "It's all right there." he added.

I looked over the papers to make sure everything was in order and thankfully it was. I handed them back to my father.

"So have you talked to her about it?" my dad asked me.

"No, I just got back." I said looking back at my dad.

"So, have you talked to her at all?" he asked sitting back in his chair and moving his glasses.

"Of course I did." I said looking at him.

"So you could have asked her then." he said to me.

"Easy for you to say. What do you want me to say, 'Hey glad to see you, by the way I was wondering would you have my baby?'." I said to my dad.

"Not like that son." he said chuckling. "You have known her for years. You want this right?" he asked me.

"Of course I want this." I told him.

"Why is it so hard for you to ask B then?" he asked me.

"What if she doesn't want to do it?" I said to him. "I don't want to lose her as a friend dad." I said to him.

"I know you don't son. Just talk to her about it. I don't what she will do." he said. "But it won't hurt if you just ask. You never know." he added.

"Do you know something that I don't dad." I said sitting up and looking at him cautiosly.

"No son, I don't." he said.

I watched as he got up and walked to the door and opened it.

"B, can you come in here for a bit." my dad asked her.

I watch in horror as my dad looked at me then at Barbie. She walked in and looked at me with a confused look then back at my dad.

"Is everything okay?" B asked my father.

"After this I hope so." he said shutting and locking his door. "Take a seat B." he said walking back to his chair and sittind down.

"I'm not getting fired am I?" she asked again.

"What, why would you think that?" my father said to her.

"I don't know. You never lock your door when you have people in here and when im in here I make sure the door stays open." she said.

I knew she was nerves because she was rambaling about everything. I thought it was cute when she did.

"No, your not getting fired. Acually it has nothing to do with your job." he said.

"Oh good." she said. She started to calm down after that point.

"B, Ted here has something to ask you?" he said.

"Dad." I said to him.

"Well, if you won't ask her then I will." he said looking at him.

"Ask me what?" I heard B ask me and my father.

"Ted here wants a baby." my father said.

"Okay, I don't see why this has to do with me." she said looking from my dad to me.

"I want you to be the mother B." I said to her.

"What?" she said.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone to talk about this." my dad said leaving his office.

I looked at her and could tell the she was completly shocked. She looked like she was about to pass out. I walked over to her and made her sit down. I was getting scared when she didn't say anything.

"B, say something. Please." I said making her look at me.

_**Kelly's P.O.V**_

_Ted, wants a baby. I want you to be the mother B._

I couldn't wrap my mind around what just aspired in my boss' office.

"Why me?" I asked looking at Ted.

I knew Ted since elementory school. Me and his sister are best friends.

"So many reasons B." he said putting his hand on my cheek. "I know you would be a great mom. I've known you for years." he said to me.

"Why can't you just hire a surrogant." I said to him.

"I don't want some stranger carring my child B. You know me better than that." he told me.

"When do I have to give you a answer?" I asked him.

I knew Ted had wanted a child. That was one of many reasons why he divorced Maryse. She didn't want kids. She wasn't fit to be a mother anyways. Tiff had told me a while back that Ted was looking into having a child.

"Are you acually considering?" he asked me.

"I know how much you want a child Ted, of course I would be happy to help you out." I said looking at him.

"So is that a yes." he asked me.

"Yes, I'll do it." I told him.

I knew he was happy because I seen his eyes light up and the smile on his face. I had been in love with him for years. He was one the reasons things didn't work out with Cody.

"Thanks B." he said walking up and giving me a hug.

"Hey, what are friends for." I told him. "I just have one condition." I said to him. I could feel him tense up.

"Um. Okay, what is it?" he asked me.

"I want to be in the baby's life after its born." I said.

"I knew you would, and that's fine." he said.

"Do I need to sign a contract or something." I said to him.

"Oh yeah." he said walking over to his fathers desk and grabbing a file. He looked over it before handing it to me.

"Don't sign it now. I want you to take it home and look it over. If you want or need to change anything feel free." he said to me.

"Look Ted, why don't you just tell me what it says." I said to him.

"Alright fair enough." he said before basic going over the contract with me.

It was just a basic contract. I had agreed to everything it in. According to the contract, I had to go to the doctors to be tested to make sure everything was okay. I knew that I would be cleared because nothing was wrong with me. The one thing that I was weary about, was that I would have to move in with him.

"Uh, Ted." I said looking over at him.

"Yeah." he said looking up at me.

"How are we going to do this thing?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" he asked me.

"It doesn't say anywhere in this thing about how we are, you know..." I said to him.

"About how I am supposed to get you pregnant." he said standing up and walking toward me.

"Yeah that." I said blushing a bit.

"Well how do you wanna do this?" he asked me.

"Are you flirting with me Ted." I said laughing at him.

"Maybe." he said smiling.

"That still doesn't answer my question." I said to him.

"Well how do you want to do this?" he asked me.

"It doesn't matter to me." I said to him.

I didn't realize what I said until after I said it.

"Well there is really only two options we have." he said to me.

"Well duh." I said laughing at me.

"Well its your choice. We can either do it the old-fashion way, or by in vitro." he said to me.

"Lke I said it don't matter to me." I said before signing the contract and handing it over to him.

"Which way would be more comfortable for you?" he asked me.

"I never thought if it that way. It would feel weird to do it by in-vitro. I can't do it that way." I said to him.

I hoped he wouldn't be upset and would still want to have a baby if I didn't want to do by in-vitro, but I couldn't do it that way.

"That's fine with me." he said walking up to me. "That was the answer I was hoping for anyways." he added.

"Oh really. You knew that I wouldn't do it didn't you." I said with a smile.

"Yeah I did." he said to me. I was still sitting on Ted Sr. desk when Ted walked over and pulled me closer to him.

"You are so lucky your cute." I said before grabbing him and pulling him close to me.

"Yeah, I know." he said putting his hand on my neck and lowering his head close to mine.

I pulled back a bit, there was no way I was gonna let things get out of hand in his fathers office.

"So when do you wanna get started on making that baby." Ted asked me.

"When you want to is fine with me." I said to him.

"Well, I was thinking of going out to dinner tonight to talk about somethings." he said to me. "Will it be okay of you started moving in this weekend?" he asked me.

"Yeah that's fine with me." I said to him.

"Good, because I wasn't going to take no for answer." he said to me.

I was about to answer when Ted crashed his lips to mine. His lips felt like heaven to me. I couldn't believe that I had agreed to have a baby with Ted. I never in a million years dreamed that this could even happen. But I was glad that it was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

_Now this could be interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: First off, I would like to send Thanks to **_**kiki254**_** && **_**iheartransyx3 **_**for the review. **

**Secondly, This story might not get updated as recent as the other two**

**Third, I know it's kinda long. Sorry about that. Had alot 2 cover in this one.**

_**XXX **_

_**Ted's P.O.V.**_

It's been almost a month since Barbie agrees to have my child and things were going great. That wekend she moved into my penthouse at the hotel my father owns. She wanted to stay into the guest room, but I wouldn't let her. Of course she objected at first but after a little convincing from myself, she agreed to stay with me in my room. It was akward at first to sleep in the same room, but after a couple nights we got used. Well I know I got used to. I loved going to sleep with B in my arms everynight. I couldn't wait until she got pregnant. I just hoped that if she did, the baby would bring me and her closer together.

The next couple days were gonna be the most important. Randy and Sam were coming over tonight with their daughter Alanna. They were going to be going out while B and I babysit for them. I was glad that Randy and Sam agreed to it, because now I would have the chance to see how Barbs would react to having a toddler. I knew she would be a great mother, but I just wanted to see what kind of mother she would be. We would have her through the entire night. Then in the mourning we had to go to the doctors for B's exam. After that we would go and see her parents.

Barbie's parents were very protective over her. Especially since her younger sister, Mary, died in a car accident a when she was 17 years old. I don't know how they would react to B's decision. Hell, I don't even know if she knows what their raction might be. I just hoped that if they didn't approve, that B wouldn't back out of the plan. When I had talked to my father about having a baby with B, I didn't think that she would agree it. Of course we got along. That wasn't the issuee. The issue was our history with each other. It started when I had to pick her up from her Senior Prom.

I was in the room getting dressed when B walked in. After a week of living here she quit knocking on the door. It was fun because I used to leave my clothes around the room, and I'm also guessing she did to.

"Are you almost ready?" she said to me. "You take longer than me." she added laughing at me.

"Yes, I am almost ready." I said.

No way was going to give a comment about the second thing she said. I knew better than to start an arguement with her.

"Good. The front desk called and said that Randy and Sam are on their way up. Oh, and diner is almost done." she said.

"Alright." I said to her. "What color should I wear?" I asked her.

"Just pick one." she said turning around and walking out the room.

"Well thanks for not helping." I yelled at her laughing.

"Your welcome." I heard her yell from the kitchen.

It was funny we have been living together for almost a month and we are already acting like a married couple.

I happened to pick a red polo and my black jeans since B had on a black and pink stripped shirt and white skinny jeans.

As I walked into the kitchen I took a nice wiff of the air and couldn't help but smile.

"I never knew you could cook" I said walking over to the fridge to grab me a water.

"Well now you do. My grams taught me and my sister." she said grabbing a oven mit and putting it next to her.

"Well whatever it is, smells good." I told her. I watched as she stirred what looked like pasta sauce.

"Thanks." she said moving the pot to the back of the stove.

"Your welcome. What is it?" I asked looking over her shoulder.

"What does it look like?" she looking over her shoulder at me.

"Looks like food, but what food is it?" I asked her.

"You will just have to wait and see." she said to me.

"Maybe I don't want to wait and see." I said to her.

"Well to bad." she said laughing. "Will you get the chicken out of the stove?" she asked moving around me to the fridge.

"Yes I will. Only if you tell me what you cooked." I said grabbing the oven mitts and doing what she asked.

"If you can't tell by looking at it, then your not as smart as I thought." she said laughing.

"Ha ha real funny." I said. "It lookes like Parmeasean crusted Chicken with pasta." I said to her.

"That wasn't so hard now was it?" she said laughing.

I couldn't help but just look at her. There was always something about her that made me feel calm around her. So was so much different than the other girls I know. Except for Tiffany.

"You look beatiful tonight." I told her.

"Thanks." she said blushing a bit which made me smile.

I thought that it was cute how she would blush sometimes over the slightest stuff. So I just kept looking at her.

"What?" she asked looking at me.

"Oh nothing. Just surprised. That's all." I told her.

"Why?' she asked me.

"It's just, that, all the girls I know would have been like 'I know'." I said.

I knew after I said what I said, that this wasn't going to be pretty. I just basically compard her to Maryse.

"Girls, you mean Maryse." she said.

"Look, B. I didn't mean it the way it sounded." I said to her.

I was about to explain myself even more when we heard knocking on the front door. I watche as she turned around and went to answer it. I followed her to see hwo it was. Even though I knew it was Randy and Sam, I wanted to make sure.

I was happy when Randy and Sam had walked in. B had shut the door and went to grab their coats. She must not have known that I was standing in the door way of the kitchen watchong her.

"Hey Barbara. Long time." Randy said giving the blonde a hug.

"Yeah I know. Its been what 10 years." she said giving him a hug back.

"WOW! That long?" he said taking a step back to look at her. "You look good." he added.

"Thanks. You do to." she said smiling.

"Thanks. Barbie, I want you to meet my wife Sam. Sam this Barbie. Tiffany's best friend." Randy said introducing his wife to B.

"Nice to finaly meet you." Sam said shaking B's hand. "Tiffany talks about you every time me and her talk." she added.

"Oh she does now." she said laughing and shaking Sam's back. "I hope it's all good." she added.

"Oh yeah. She told me all things you two used to do to Randy and Ted." Sam said laughing.

"Oh lord. I am never going to live it down." B said looking at Randy.

"Nope." Randy said laughing. "So where's Ted?" he asked.

"Oh, the dick's in the kitchen." she said to him.

I knew she was upset about I said and I honestly don't blame her. I didn't think before saying what I did, like I normally do. It just slipped out.

"Ok." Randy said with a confused look. "I will go talk to him." he said giving his wife a kiss before walking over to me.

I walked further into the kitchen so B wouldn't notice that I was watching her. She probably knew I was there, but if she did, she was hiding it really well.

I watched from the doorway as Sam and B walked into the guest room and shut the door.

"Ok, I'm just gonna come out and ask it." Randy said to me. "What the hell did you do to her?" he asked me.

"I kinda compared B to Maryse." I said.

"You did what? How can you 'kinda' compare her to Maryse." he said.

"Well I told B that she loked beautiful and she said thanks and then I said that I was used to girls who would say 'I know'." I told him.

"Are you stupid?" Randy asked me. "No don't answer that." he added.

"No I am not stupid. I didn't mean to compare to Ryse, it just slipped out." I said to him.

"Whether you meant to or not, you still said it." he told me.

"Yeah thanks for that." I said with attitude.

"Just saying man. Barbie and Maryse are absolutely nothing alike." Randy said.

"Ya think." I said looking at him. "I know this already." I added.

"Are you sure?" he said to me. "Are you even over Maryse?" he added.

"Okay first of all, yes I know B and Maryse are nothing alike. And secondly, yes I am over Maryse." I shot at him. "What kind of question is that?" I added.

"Just checking man. Normally when a man compares two women it mean something." He said to me.

"I wasn't trying to compare them two. It just happened. I don't another Maryse. Hell to be honest, I don't even know why I married her." I said to him. "I want B." I added.

"Well you don't have to convince me about it." he said to me.

"Yeah I know." I said looking over at the guest room door and signed.

Randy was right, even if I didn't mean to compare the two, I still did. The damgaged had been done. I knew B well enough to know that even though she might not be showing it, she was hurt. I couldn't believe that I had even said it. I wished that I could turn back time and take it all back. But I can't. I just hoped that she would still want to go on with the plan.

"So where is Alanna?" I asked him.

"Oh she is with my Nate and his girlfriend." he said. "I know you wanted B to meet her." he said.

"No its fine. I understand." I told him. "We can do it some other time." I told him.

"Yeah. So what's going on between you and Barbie." he asked me.

"Nothing right now." I told him.

I didn't want to tell him that she had agreed to have my child until she was cleared by a doctor.

"Then why is she staying with here in the guest room?" he asked me.

"It's part of a deal we have." I told him. "And she isn't staying in the guest room." I added.

"So she is sleeping in the same room as you and nothing is going on." he said. "Right." he added laughing.

"I didn't say nothing was going on, I just said nothing right now." I told him.

"What's the difference?" he asked me looking confused.

"Well you know how I told you how I wanted to have a child." I said to him.

"Yeah." he said. "Don't tell me you got her pregnant?" he said looking at me.

"No, she is not pregnant, at least, not yet." I said with a smile.

"What do you mean not yet?" he asked.

"I asked her and she agreed to have my child." I told him.

"Really." he said looking from me to the door the ladies went through earlier.

"Yeah." I said with a smile on my face.

"Wow. I neer thought you would ask her." he said chuckling.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Nothing." he said avoiding eye contact with me.

"Bullshit Randy." I said to him. "What did you men by that?" I asked him.

"I just never thought that you would ask her." he said. "I didn't mean nothing by it." he said to me.

"Yeah sure." I said to him.

"So have you decided how you two are going to do it?" he asked me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him slightly confused.

"Well are you going to do in-vitro or what." he said.

"No, we are NOT doing in-vitro." I told him.

"Oh ok then." he said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking?" I asked him

"Nohting." he said smiling.

"Uh-huh. Come on man. Tell me what your thinking." I said to him.

"Alright. I just think it's weird that you asked her." he told me.

"Why is it weird?" I asked him.

"Come on man. Your telling me that you do have a thing for her." he asked me.

"No I don't not have a thing for her." I shot back to him.

I could tell Randy wasn't buying it one bit. I was just glad that he left it alone. Yes, I had a thing for B, but I didn't know what it was exactly. I always cared about her. But she was my sister's best friend. When Maryse and I had gotten married, Barbie and I kind of lost touch with each other. We would take at work, but only when we had to. I knew she and Maryse didn't like each. But I never knew why. B never gave Maryse a reason to hate her, but Maryse had told me that to stay away from her.

"Sure. Whatever you say Ted." Randy said to me.

"Think we should go check on the girls." I said to him.

"Naw. They will come out when they are ready." he said to me.

I couldn't agree more. Both Sam and B were alike in so many ways.

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

_**With Sam in the guest room**_

"Ok what happened?" Sam asked me.

"He compared me to Maryse." I said to her.

I knew that he didn't mean to say it, but he did. I just hurt that he would compare me to his bitch of an ex-wife.

"Why?" she asked me.

"I don't know Sam." I said sitting down on the bed and puting my head in my hands.

"I never would have though he would do something like. Ecspecially after who it ended between them" she said.

"Yeah I know." I said to her. "I know he didn't mean it." I added.

"Yeah. Well what was going on when he said it?" she asked me.

"He told me that I looked beautiful and I said thanks. Then he said that he used to girls that would say 'I know'." I told her.

"Oh." she said.

"Yeah. I know that he didn't mean it and some people would say that I am over reacting because he didn't say her name, but we all know her." I said to her.

"Look Barbara, I know how you feel. Randy did the same thing to me when we first dated." she said to me.

"What. Randy compared you to someone else?" I asked her.

I was shocked to hear that her husband would do that. Yeah we all know that Randy used to be a player before Sam.

"Yeah, he compared me his ex, Candice Michelle." she told me.

"Oh, I know her. Well not know, but I remember Ted and Tiffany telling me about her." I said.

Back before Randy had meet Sam, he dated Candice. It wasn't nothing serious on Randy's part but according to Candice it was. She claimed to be in love with him, but what she didn't tell anyone was that she was already married.

"Yeah. But the point is, both Ted and Randy have been hurt in past. Now I know that isn't an excuse, but they are guys. They don't know better." Sam said sitting down next to me and putting arm over mine.

"You do have a point." I said to her. "Thanks Sam." I said to her.

"No problem." she said to me. "So what's going o between you and Ted?" she added.

"Well, offically nothing." I told her laughing.

"Well then, what's unoffically going on?" she asked with a smile.

"Did Randy tell you that Ted was wanting to have a baby?" I asked her.

"I remember him saying something about it a couple days ago. Why?" she asked me.

"Well a month ago, he asked me to have his baby." I told her.

"And what did you say to him?" she asked.

"Well I said yes." I told her. "That's why I am living with him." I added.

"Why did you say yes?" she asked me.

"Well I know how much Ted wants a child, and it's not like I am dating anyone." I said to her.

"Do you have feelings for him?" she asked me.

All I could do was look at her. Yes, I had fellings for him, but I don't know what they mean. Ted and I just started talking again the last month. It was nice to sit with him and just talk about things like we used to.

"I don't know." I told her honestly.

"I thought so." she said to me. "You maybe confused now, but I'm pretty sure by the end of all this, you won't be." she added.

I watched as Sam got up and walked out of the room leaving me still sitting on the bed confused. I got up and walked aftre her not noticing that Ted and Randy were watching us.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked walking over to her.

"Oh nothing." she said. "Hey babe." she said to her husband.

"Hey!" he said giving her a kiss on her cheek. "Everything okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Everything is good." she said to him.

"So who's ready for dinner." Ted asked. "I'm starving." he said.

"Nothing unusuall there." I said to him. Which made Sam and Randy laugh.

Dinner was a complete success. We had gotten through it without an agurement. Well if you count Ted, Randy, and I embaressing each other with our childhood stories. I liked Sam, She was a really person to talk to her. I can see how Randy would be completely in love with her. She was good for him. Randy, well he was another story. He hadn't changed much since I last seen him. He was still the jock like teenager I knew him as. Except he wasn't a teenager anymore. He was a man, a husband, and father. He was still a jock though. He was the number one quaterback in the NFL. Who knew that little Randy Orton would turn into a NFL's top plyer. It seemed that alomst everyone had accopmlished there dreams.

Well except for little old me. Randy had done what he said he was going to. Ted was getting ready to take over his father's company in a couple years. As for me, I was just a little old secratery. It's not like was complaining though. I loved my job. Both the pay and benefits were great. I decided to get my degree in business after my sister passed away. I couldn't leave me parents. My mom took it the hardest out of me, her, and my dad. I knew I couldn't leave them.

"B, are you okay?" I heard Ted ask me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said to him.

"Are you sure? You looked like you was out in space." he said to me.

"No, I'm fine." I said to him.

I got up and took everyone's plates into the kitchen and out them into the dishwasher. After I was done, we all sat down in the front room and talked awhile longer. There was no subject that we didn't talk about. About an hour later we all decided to go out to this new club that ted's father just opened up. I had decided to change into my white dress. It was more comfrtable

The ride to the club wasn't that long. Ted had wanted to take the limo. I had wanted Randy and Sam to ride with us, but they wanted to take their car just case they wanted to leave early. When we got there I was surprised to see the line was slightly long but extremely. The inside was nice. It was crowded like most clubs around here usally were.

"This is nice." I said to Ted.

"Yeah, tell your dad he did a good job." Randy said.

"Yeah. Well you should also think B." he said to us.

"What do you mean?" I asked him.

"You don't remember helping my dad out on this?" he said to me.

"Oh. I help him alot, it's part of my job." I said to him laughing.

Thankfully since Ted's father owned the club, we was able to get a VIP room and our very own waitress. After drinking for awhile, me and Sam had wanted to go dance. It took awhile to convice the guys with us. For Sam, it was easy, she just promised Randy that he would go to sleep very satisified tonight. I couldn't help but laugh when he conviced Ted to come along. It was funny to Randy act that way. Shortly after dancing Sam and randy had left. They tried saying it was because they was tire, but I knew otherwise. Since Sam had promised him sex, the couple had started teasing each other on the dancefloor. It was quite amusing to watch. EVevn though it does sound weird to say. After hugging them bye, Ted and I continued dancing.

"Hey, I'm going to get a drink." I told Ted. "Do you want one?" I asked him.

"No. I'm going to use the restroom." he said to me. "I'll meet you at the bar." he said giving me a kiss on the cheeck before turning to go to the restroom.

I was glad that I was able to make it to the bar without any guys stopping me and pestering me. I asked the bartender for a water.

"You still don't know how to have to fun?" I heard a all to familar voice say to me.

I looked to my left to where the voice was coming from and seen the one person I wished I hadn't.

"What are you doing here Cody?" I asked him.

"Well I was here with some friends." he said to me. "What are you doing here with Ted?" he asked me.

"Last time I checked, I am an adult. I can be here with whoever I want." I said to him.

"Oh fiesty." he said getting closer to me.

I tried taking a step back but was stopped by the counter.

_Shit! Hurry up Ted._

"So have you fucked him yet?" he said.

"I do believe that that is none of your business." I said to him.

"Come on Barbs. We both know that Ted isn't the right man for you." he told me.

"Oh and you are. If I am correct, you were the one who cheated on me." I said to him. "With that slut Mickie." I added.

"Come on babe. I made a mistake." he said getting closer to me.

"Well I don't care. I'm with Ted now." I shot at him. "So leave me alone." I added.

"That's a joke Barbs." he said using his finger to push my bangs out of my face.

"No, the only joke is when I dated you." I shot at him.

"Your real cute when you get mad." he said to me.

"Well to bad for you. You won't see what else happens when I get mad." I said moving around him and walking around.

I felt him grab my wrist and tug my gently.

"Let go of me." I said trying to pull away, but didn't. It only made him closer to me.

"So you have fucked Ted." he said looking at me.

"Yeah. I have, and let me tell you. He was so much better than you." I shot at him. "He kept me all night." I said to him.

"You are such a liar Bars." he said to me.

"She's not lieing Cody." I heard Ted say from behind me. I felt Cody let go of my wrist and take a step back.

"Hey Ted. You look good." Cody said to him.

"You need to leave. And while your at it, leave B and me alone." Ted told Cody.

"Yeah sure. No problem." Cody said quickly walking away from us.

When I seen him leave the club, I quickly turned into Ted's chest and closed my eyes. I felt Ted wrap his arms around me and I relaxed abit.

"Let's go home." he said to me.

I just shooked my head. I walked with Ted back to our private room and watched as he paid the waitress and got our things. He out his jacket on me. I pulled it closer to feel the heat from him. The ride home was silent and akward. I couldn't wrap my mind around Cody did. We had dated for around 8 months and during that time, he had never treated me like he did tonight. He was nice and polite. He treated me like a princess. I thought that I was in love with him. Until one day I had went to his apartment after work to surprise him. I was shocked that he was bed in with anothe women. I remained quite until we got to Ted's apartment.

I left his side to take a nice warm shower. It was more hot than anything. I looked at my wirst and wa glad to see that there was no red mark. I was just hoped that it wouldn't form into a brusie. I was scared because Ted hadn't said anything since we left the club. After my shower I quickly got dressed. I was surprised to see Ted in bed watching tv. I got in beside him and cuddled next to him.

"How are you feeling?" he asked me.

"I'm good. Thanks for helping." I said lokking up to him.

"No need for thanks." He said. "He shouldn't have been messing with you." he added.

"Yeah, I don't know what wrong's with him." I said to him. "He's never acted like that toward me before." I told him.

"Well, I'm glad." he said to me.

I just kept looking at him. After that everything that happened just happened. What first started out as a simple kiss ended up being so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for **_**kiki254 && AngelsDestiny22**_** for the great reviews.**

**Love to you for taking the time to read && reply. It means alot.**

**

* * *

**

_**Ted's P.O.V.**_

It felt awkward sitting in the doctors office next to Barbie. Neither one of us had spoken a word about last night. I had woken up before her and just watched her. She was so upset last night because of Cody. I was glad now that the two of them weren't together anymore. I hated every time I seen them as a couple. I only did it to please Maryse. She said if B was with someone then she wouldn't be upset with me spending time her. Looking back now, I can't believe that I even did that. I do not know what I even saw Maryse. She was nothing but a golddigger slut.

I looked over to B and seen that she was nervous and I didn't blame her. I didn't know what was going through her mind. I was nervous also. I wanted a baby so bad. Exspecially with Barbie. I just hoped that she able to have children.

"Are you okay?" I asked B.

She was reading some magazine.

"Yeah, just a little nervous. That's all." she said looking at me.

"Yeah, me to." I said laughing.

"Why are you nervous?" she asked me.

"I don't know. I just am. It's awkward sitting here." I told her.

I watched as she smiled looked around and started laughing. I was the only guy in the sitting area. The women kept looking at weird.

"Well I told you didn't have to come, but you wanted to." she said still laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I know." I said. "I wanted to support you." I added.

"It's just a check up. All they are going to do is talk about my results, and give me my medication." she said to me.

"I know." I said smiling.

"Your a nut." she said smiling and looking back at the magazine.

I looked at her and smiled. B was one of those people anyone would feel welcome around. She was always smiling and she was so nice to everyone. She was also incredibly smart. That's why my dad paid her the big bucks.

"Ms. Blank." a nurse said. "We are ready for you." she added.

I followed B as the nurse walked us into a doctor's office.

"The doctor will be with you in a minute." she said before walking out of the office.

I sat next to B and looked around the office. Sure enough the Doctor came in.

"Good mourning Ms. Blank." the doctor said. "I'm Dr. Stewart." he added.

"Mourning doctor."I said shaking his hand.

"Well, Ms. Blank, I have your results. Everything looks great." he said. "I am just going to write you a subscription to help you get pregnant easy." he added.

"I thought you said nothing was wrong with me. That I'm fine." she asked him sitting up in her seat.

"You are. This just helps it. All this medicine does is make it easier." he said.

"Oh ok." she said sitting back. "Sorry about that." she added.

"No, it's alright. Most people react that way." he said to us.

I thought B was about to flip when the doctor said. I was glad that she was healthy and that we was able to start trying to conceive a child of our own. I pulled out my phone and made a memo to look for any books that might help us.

After talking to the doctor awhile longer, he gave B her prescription and we left his office. We stopped at the pharmacy at the hospital to fill her prescription. The pharmacist told B that she would have to take the pill the same time everyday.

"It's just like taking birth control." the pharamicist told her and B just laughed.

We left after the lady told B what to do and what not to do. I would have to keep an eye on her while taking the pills. The lady said that sometimes they make a woman 'needy'. Which made B blush, while I chuckled.

"I'm glad that I can provide you with comic relief." B said to me when we got into my car.

I wanted to take the limo, but B objected. Saying that I use the limo to much. Which is true. I just prefer especially after along day or if I didn't feel like driving. I understood her point though. We were on our way to see her parents. If he had shown up in a limo, her dad would go crazy. As long as I could remember, he never liked me. He would always tell Barbie that I would seduce and use her, but I never did.

"Are you sure you want to come with me to my parents?" she asked me.

"Yes, we are in this together." I told her.

"Oh I know. I just don't want my dad to do something stupid." she said to me.

"Do you think he would be happy for you?" I asked her.

"Oh no. He won't be happy about this for many reasons." she said.

"Whys that?" I asked looking from the road to her.

"Well one because we are not married, and two because it's you." she said softly.

"Do you really think that your dad would be upset over it." I said to her. "I mean after all you are an adult. You make your own decisions." I added.

"I maybe an adult, but I am dad's little and only daughter. He thinks he knows whats right for me." she said.

"What about your mom?"I asked.

"She will be a little upset, but over all I think she would be happy." she said. "She can't wait to be a grandma." she added.

"I hope your right. I wouldn't want your parents hate you because of this."I told her.

"Weather my mom and dad hate me because of my choice, I am not backing out of it." she said to me. 'I want this just ass much as you do." she added.

"I never knew you wanted a kid." I told her.

"Yeah. I kept it a secret. Tiffany was the only one who knew. Cody over heard me and her talking about it one day and said that I was desperate." she said to me.

"Well you don't need to listen to him. He doesn't matter anymore." I told her.

I watched as she looked down to the floorboard and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude." I said to her.

"I know. It's just everytime I try to get over him, he comes back." she said.

"It's gonna be okay." I said putting my hand over hers and slightly squeezing it.

"I know. I need to stop letting him get to me." she said looking at me.

"It will get better in time." I told her.

"I hope so." she said. "Should we talk about last night?" she asked me.

"Only if you want." I told her.

Which was true. If she didn't want to talk about it then I wasn't going to pressure her about it. I didn't want her to back out of this deal. It took me awhile just to get the nerve to tell my dad. When I told him the other reason why I divorced Maryse besides her cheating on me, he mentioned B. My dad always liked her. He thought of her as another daughter. Unlike me. When I first met B, I thought she was a little naive, but then again she was sleeping over with Tiffany. As the years passed I grew to like her. I still couldn't get the night of her Senior Prom out of my head.

"I don't know why exactly it." she said to me.

"Look B. It's okay. You were upset because of what happened at the club." I told her.

"I know. But I never acted like that." she said to me.

"B. It's okay. It's not like we have someone else we have to worry about. Besides it was gonna happen anyways." I told her.

"I know. I thought you wanted to wait until I was cleared from the doctor." she asked.

"No, I said that would wait to try to conceive a child until after you was cleared." I assured her. "I didn't say that between then and now, we couldn't do anything." I added.

"Oh ok." she said laughing. "You couldn't have told me that before." she said looking at me with a smile.

"Well what fun would that have been." I said laughing back.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Barbie's P.O.V.**_

_**(A/N: **__I know that I used 'Kelly' before, since I am using her real name, I decided to change it.__**)**_

It was nice to finally talk about what had happened between the two of us last night. I hadn't planned on sleeping with him until it was time for us to try to get pregnant.

_Pregnant_

That was one word that I was always nervous about. The one thing that I was fretting about this whole time. Well that and what my parents were going to say. My mom wasn't the issue. It was my dad that I was more worried about. My dad never liked Ted. He did at first, but after he found out about my crush on him. My dad would always that since he was older he use that to seduce me. But he never did. Not even last night. It was me how seduced him.

I held my breathe when Ted pulled into my parents drive way. It had been a while since I was here. Normally, they would come over to my apartment or we would meet up some where.

"You ready to have some fun." I said looking over to Ted and smiling.

"As long as your dad is civil to me, then I will be civil to him." he assured me.

I knew he was telling the truth. Ted may sometimes get an attitude sometimes but that was when someone irritated him. I knew he wol be nice to my parents no matter. Exspecially my mom. When I was little she would always tell me that she wished that I would end up with someone like Ted. I knew she wished that I would be with him, not just someone like him. But of course, she never said it. I knew she meant it though.

We hadn't even made it to the front door before it was yanked open by my mother. She flew at me and almost made me fall but Ted was able to balance me. When I hugged my mother back, I gave him a quick smile. After she hugged me she went to give Ted a hug.

"Oh Theodore. It is so nice to see you." she said to him making me laugh.

No matter how many times he told her to call him Ted, she never did. She was the only person to call him Theodore and get away with it. Besides his own mother. Everyone else called him either Ted or Teddy.

"Nice to see you to Ms. Blank." he said to her.

"There you go again calling me Ms. Blank. What did I tell you about that?" she said to him.

"I'm sorry Carol. I forget." he said to her.

"That's better. You two are just in time. Dinner is almost done." my mom told us as we were following her into the house.

As I looked around I notice that nothing has really changed since I was last her two years ago.

"There's my little girl." I heard my father say to me.

"Hi daddy." I said giving him a hug.

This hug wasn't as long as the one I shared with my mother. But to be honest the hugs from my father were never as long. Mary had always been Daddy's little Girl. I was the oldest and Mommy's Little Girl.

"Ted." my father said putting his hand out for Ted to shake it. Which surprised me a bit. I looked at my mother to see a smile on her face.

"Sir." he said shaking my fathers hand. I was glad that they was being civil towards each other.

My mother had probably told him to be nice to Ted. I never understood why my dad hated Ted besides the excuse he always gave. Ted never gave my dad a reason to hate him. I never told him what happened at my Senior Prom with him. No one besides me and Ted knew. Not even Tiffany. I love Tiff like a sister, but I knew that if I told her, then she would ask me 101 questions that I wasn't wanting to answer.

"Your mother said that you two have news for us?" my said to me.

"Yes we do. But it will wait until after dinner." I told him.

"Good." my mother said. "I think it's better that way." she said before walking back into the kitchen.

Not long after that Ted helped my mother set up the table on the patio for dinner. My father had grilled up some steaks. While my mother made beans with bacon and baked potatoes. The dinner itself was actually pretty nice. We talked many different things. Ted told them about his divorce with Maryse. I was shocked when he told them that her cheating wasn't the only thing that cause the divorce. I knew they had problems, but I didn't think they wee part of the divorce.

_I wonder what those problems were._

I told them about Cody and why we had broken up. I knew that from looking at my Ted's face he regretting me meeting Cody. The two were supposed friends. Cody would go over to Teds house ad spend the whole summer. While Tiffany and I went to gymnastics camp.

My mom and dad told me that they were thinking of going out of town for a couple weeks next month for vacation. I was so happy for them. Since Mary died, my mom and ad started to drift apart. There was a time hen I was afraid that they would spilt and get a divorce. But they didn't.

"So hunny, what kind of new do you have for us?" my mom asked me.

I looked over to Ted to see if he wanted to say something but he just nodded. I knew that he was letting me tell them since they were my parents. I knew that I had to, I was just scared.

"Well I don't know exactly how to say this." I told them shaking a bit.

I looked at my mom and dad to see what they were going through. My mom had an anxious look on her face while my dad had a mix of nervousness and scared look.

"Well tell us sweetie. We are are your parents." my mom said to me.

I took a deep breathe and got ready for the fireworks.

"Ted and I are trying to have a baby." I said to them.

When I looked at my dad he didn't look mad he just locked shock, while my mother looked like she wanted to jump and down for joy.

"Are you serious Barbara?" my dad asked me.

"Yes dad. I know for some odd reason you don't like Ted, but I done made up my mind. I am doing this." I told him in a firm voice.

My dad had looked hurt when I said that to him. I could tell that he was hurt. My dad looked like a different man just now.

"Look baby. I know that in the past I have tried to keep him away and I am sorry." he said to me. "It's just he was older than you and I was scared of what might happen." he added.

I was shocked about what my dad just told me. I looked at my mother to see her almost in tears. Hell even I was almost in tears. I watched as my dad and Ted had a nice and comfortable conversation. It was odd to see the two of them getting along. I was happy that the two men were getting along. This is what I had always wanted. As time went on me and mom joined in on the conversation. They asked us several questions that were indeed important. Ted had answered most of the questions which surprised me but seemed to make my dad stayed for dessert and left before it started getting dark. Ted had invited them over for dinner at the penthouse sometime as long as they called before. We said our goodbyes and then left.

"Well that went nice and smooth." Ted said to me.

I looked at him and started laughing.

"Yeah it was. My dad totally shocked me." I said to him.

"Yeah me to." he said back. "It was nice." he added.

"Yeah. Thanks for being there." I said to him.

"B stop thanking me. I told you that I was going to be there. I am glad I did." he said.

"Yeah me to." I said leaning over and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Which made him smile.

Ted and I decided to start taking the pills tonight. So that way they would be in system for at least 24 hours before we started anything. The doctor had given me a chart to help us with the process. It would follow along with my cycle and let me know when the best days and time for me to conceive.

It took me a couple weeks to get into the rhythm of everything. Ted was being so patient and kind towards me. It was nice. Things had changed once we started to trying. My feelings toward him became stronger. The sex became better also. I always thought Tiffany was lying when she said that sex with someone you actually care about it so much better than just casual sex. She would know all about it since she was happily married to Drew.

In the back of mind I kind of hoped that it would take me a while to get pregnant. Little did I know that I was wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **__Thanks to __**AngelsDestiny22 **__&& __**kiki254 **__&& __**iheartrandyx3 **__&& __**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan**__ for the great reviews._

_**2: Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **__here's the chapter your waiting for._

**_A/N: _**_Sorry it took so long to update. Didn't have the time to write. Just winged this chapter._

**_Hope you enjoy._**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Barbie's P.O.V.**_

It's been almost two months since I started taking the pill. I had a doctor's appointment in a couple hours. Although Ted just thought it was a routine, little did he know that I thought I was pregnant. He was upset about not being able to go with me. He had to leave yesterday afternoon for a meeting in Chicago. He would back later tonight. Hopefull by the time he got home I would no whether or not I was pregnant.

I sat in the lobby of the hotel waiting for Sam to come pick me up. Ted had called Randy and asked if one of them could go with me to the appoinment. Randy had practice so Sam would go with me. Alanna was with Randy's friend John and his wife Liz. I meet them once when Randy and Sam had invited me and Ted over to cookout. John was a funny guy. He was a kid at heart. And Liz. She was such a nice person. Her and Sam got along great. I was shocked when the two women welcomed me into their group with open arms.

I felt my phone go off in my purse. I put my magazine back on the table and looked at the screen on my BlackBerry.

**From: Sam Orton**

**Hey I'm outside with Liz.**

**Bring your preggers but on.**

**Love Ya 3**

I chuckled when I seen she used the 'preggers' word. When I talked to Sam last night on the phone and told her that I might be pregnant she went exstatic. She started talking about goibg baby shopping with her and Liz. It was nice to have friends like her. I walked outside and seen that Sam and Liz was in Randy's black Hummer. He must have token his Bently to work. I waved hi to the friends and got in the back seat.

"Hey ladies. Thanks for picking me up." I said to the two up front.

"Hey no problem. Randy was the same way when I was pregnant. You will just have to get used to it." Sam said to me.

"Same with John. With him it got to the point where I wanted to kill him it was so annoying." Liz said making me and Sam laugh.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said to them.

"Welcome." Liz said.

"Yeah. So Randy told me a quite of bit of juicy info last night." Sam said looking back at me.

"Really what's that?" I asked curiously.

"Your Senior Prom night." Sam said.

I just looked at her in shock. I didn't know that Ted had told Randy.

"Oh did he now?" I asked.

"Yeah. He didn't say what happened. He just brought it up and I put everything else together." she said. "Hope your not mad." she added.

"Oh I'm not mad. I don't mind that you know. I just didn't know that he told Randy." I confessed.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I understand." Liz said to me.

"No it's okay." I said to them.

I told them about how I was supposed to go with this boy, Alex Riley. He was the most popular kid in school. I had had a major crush on him since I started going there my Junior Year. He was nice to me at first. I had thought he was a really nice guy. He picked me up two hours early for prom so we go get something to eat. We made it to Prom on time. The night was fun. We danced and talked all night. I didn't know that he had rented a hotel room and expected to have sex with me.

I stopped. I didn't want to think about what would have happened if things didn't turn out the way they did.

"Are you okay B?" Sam asked me.

"Yeah im fine." I said to them. "I don't really like to remember what happened that night." I added.

"Then don't. We don't want you to feel akward." Liz said to me.

"No it's okay." I said to them.

My mind going back in time. Back to my Senior Prom. The worst day of my life.

_~Flashback~_

_I was sitting outside the closest gas station to the hotel that Alex was in. I hoped he was still there. I hugged the sheet around myself and curled my body closer together. My hair was a mess and my make-up was runied. My throuat hurt so bad from screaming and my body was sore. I knew that I would probably have brusies on my arms in the mourning. I cried even harder. _

_I looked up to see a silver BMW pull up in front of me. At first I thought it was Alex's until I seen who got of the car. It was the person I had called to come get me. The one person I knew I could trust. Ted._

_"B, is that you?" I heard Ted ask me. I got up and ran into his arms. "What the hell happened to you?" he asked looking at me._

_"Alex." was all I said. It was all I could say._

_"Is that the guy you went to prom with it?" he asked me._

_"Yes." I said and started to cry._

_Ted pulled me back into my arms and held me close. I was glad that I had someone to call. I was to scared to call my dad._

_Ted pulled back and looked at me. I just watched as he started moving the bedsheet from around me. I closed my eyes when I heard him gasp._

_"B, did he do this to you?" he asked putting the sheet back. "Did he rape you?" he added._

_I just nodded my head. I felt so ashamed about it. I knew that I no reason to though. The only thing I was ashamed of was that I trusted Alex._

_"Come on. Let me take you home." Ted said pulling me to his car._

_At first I was confused when we walked to his trunk. I watched as he opened it and started handing me clothes._

_"What do you want me to do with these?" I asked him._

_"I figured that you would want to put them on." he said looking at me._

_I just nodded. He let into his back seat where I changed clothes. I was glad that I had a pair of slip on flats in my bag. In case my feet started to hurt from the heels._

_When I was done, I put my dress and heels in the bag Ted had given me and left them in the back of his car._

_"Thanks." I said to Ted getting out of the back of his car._

_"Your welcome." he said handing me a large hoodie. _

_I took it with no argument and slipped it on._

_"Now let me take you home." he said._

_"No I can't go home." I said to him._

_"B, you have to. Your mom and dad is worried about you." he said to me._

_"I don't want them to see me like this." I said to him._

_"B you have to. They are your parents." he said walking to me. "They will be there when you tell the cops about what happened." he added._

_"No. I can't tell my parents or the cops." I said to him._

_I couldn't let him do that. If Ted called the cops, my dad would be out of a job. My dad worked for Alex's dad Eric Riley. There was no way that I was going to ket that happen._

_"B, you have to tell the cops." he said._

_"I can't Ted." I said crying even harder now._

_I felt his arms wrap around me and pulledme to his warm body. It always good to be in his arms. There was some sort of connection between the two us of. One that we both were aware of but did nothing about._

_"Why not Barbs? He needs to pay for this." he said rubbing my back trying to calm me down._

_"I just can't. You wouldn't understand." I said to him._

_I was glad when he didn't say anything after that. He just put me in the passenger side of his car and drove to his house. I talked him into letting me stay with Tiffany. I was a little sad that Tiffany wasn't home but I was also glad. Tiffany had accused me of having a thing for him, which wasn't true._

_When I walked behind Ted into his room, I felt abit weird. This would be the first time I had been in his room._

_"You can sleep in my bed." he said to me. "I'll go get some of Tiff's clothes that you can wear." he added walking out of the room._

_While I sat on Ted's bed I looked around his room. The room fitted Ted to a T. The walls were painted a light blue. The dresser was blad. The foor chest was red. Everything seemed to fall into place._

_"I hope these fit you." he said handing me some pajams and some clothes for tomorrow._

_I thanked him before taking a shower. Thankfully he had brought over Tiff's shampoo, conditioner, and body wash. I wouldn't mind using Ted's body wash, but I couldn't use his me the shower didn't take long but to a guy it might have been a long one._

_"Feeling better?" Ted asked when I walked out of his bathroom._

_"Yeah. Thanks." I said looking up at him and smilng._

_When I laid down in Ted's bed in his arms, if felt right. I felt safe here with Ted._

_"Who was this guy who did this to you?" he asked me._

_Alex Piley." I said to him._

_I felt Ted tense up when I told him who it was. I told exactly what happened and why I couldn't go to the police in fear of my dad getting fired. Even though Ted assured me that he would do anything to not let that happen. I knew he was right. But I didn't want to have Ted trying to fix all my problems. After that well I think I let my emtions because next thing I knew I was letting Ted comfort me. Not the usal comfort. The kind of comfort that normal couples do. The making love kind of comfort. That night I finally got what I had dreamed of since my crush on Ted._

_~End of Flasback~_

"No wonder Randy hates that guy." Sam said.

"Randy hated him?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Randy hates him so much. I never knew why. Now I do." Sam added.

"I don't blame him either." Liz said. "I wonder if John knows why." she added.

"Your not going to tell him are you?" I asked her.

"Oh no. I'm not. John hates Alex also. I remember one time him and Randy beat him." Liz said.

"So John never knew why, he just hated him." I asked.

"Yeah." Liz said laughing. "Our husbands are like that." she added. "When you and Ted get married, you'll figure that out."

I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Me and Ted are trying to have a baby. Not getting married." I said to her.

"You say that now." Sam said. "I bet when you do get pregnant, you two will see it and come to your sense." she added.

I just laughed at her. Sure I would like for that to happen. But I know that it won't. Yes I have feelings for him, but he is to scared to trust another woman. Exspecially after what Maryse.

We kept talking even after we got to the doctors. Sam and Liz went in with me, but I didn't want them to go in the room with me. I was alittle upset that Ted couldn't be here. I wanted to be in case no matter what. Sitting in the room waiting for the doctor to come in to tell me my results, I could feel the jitters start to come over me. I was so nervous. I was scared that I wasn't pregnant. I was glad that Ted would be back tonight.

"Hello Ms. Blank." my docor said walking in.

"Hello doctor." I said to him.

Over the next couple of minutes we talked about my results. He gave me the pills I needed. Then told the nurse to schedule a check up for next month. The ride home with the girls was good. I didn't tell them the results. Ted would be the first to know. We stopped and had lunch. It was good to talk to them. Tiffany wouldn't be coming hom for another month. She was still on her honeymoon with Drew. When Sam and Liz dropped me off at the hotel and I walked to the penthouse, I felt so many things.

Only thing left to do now is wait for Ted to get home and tell him the results.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Ted's P.O.V.**_

As I walked in the penthhouse, I felt so many things. I was glad to be home with B. I was tired because of the flight and the meeting. I hadn't wanted to go in the first place. I hated going to the office in Chicago. Those people there were illiterat. Normally my dad would go, but he was wanted in New York City this week. So it was me.

"B. Are you home?" I yelled into the penthouse.

I heard her yell that she was in the work room.

_She must be online talking to either Sam or Liz._

I was glad that she was able to find friends in my friends wife's. B didn't have many friends. I knew she was happy with that. B was the type of person who surrounded herself with good people. People like her. Which was a good thing. She was the nice, smiley, bubbly type. Which made her unique.

When I walked to the office I stopped and leaned against the frame to look at her. She was indeed on the labtop. She must be looking at stuff because her eyes were glued to the screen.

"What are you looking at?" I asked her.

I knew that I had startled her when she jumped abit.

"Oh shit. Ted, don't do that again." she said akwardly.

"I'm sorry." I said walking over to her.

I went to look at the screen and seen she was looking at women clothes.

"I went to the doctors today?" she said to me.

"I know. What did they say?" I asked

She just looked at me and smiled. She got up from her seat and walked out of the room.

"Are you going to stand there or follow me." she said behind her back.

At first I was shocked by her attitude but then I decided to follow to see what she was doing. I stopped in the hallway of the front room and watched her pull something out of her purse. I couldn't see what it was because she had her back facing toward me.

"B. What's wrong?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything just handed me a white enevlope. I looked at her confused at first before opening them and pulling them out. I felt the smile on my face widen.

"Are you serious?" I asked her.

"Yeah. The doctor said I'm almost six weeks pregnant." she said to me. "Congradulations daddy." she said with a smile on her face,

I walked over to her pulled her into my arms and twirled her around the room.

I was so happy right now. I was speechless.

_I'm going to be a daddy._

When I set her feet back on the ground I dropped to my knees and pushed her shirt up to expose her stomach.

"Hello there little. I'm your daddy." I said before giving her stomach a kiss.

I gave B a kiss also. But this one was more passionate than the rest. I was so happy that were going to be parents. After I ended the kiss I couldn't help but look in her eyes.

"Thank you so much." I said giving her another kiss. This one just a peck.

"No need to thank me. It was a group effort." she said smiling.

I couldn't wait to tell people that B was pregnant. I couldn't wait to rub it in Cody and Maryse's face. This is what I always wanted. This was my chance to have this connection with B forever.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked me.

"Nothing." I told her.

This time when I kissed her, I took my time. I bent down alittle bit and picked her up bridal style.

I felt her chuckle a bit against my lips. "What are you doing?" she asked pulling away from me.

"I am going to show you how happy you just made me." I said to her.

And that was exactly what I did. I showed her how happy she made me. I loved this woman. I just wouldn't admit until I knew she loved me back. I knew now that she was indeed pregnant, it would only be a matter of time.

* * *

**_Here's a sneak peak at the next chapter_**

_Standing here, now, infront of not only my friends and family but also B's made me smile even more. I couldn't wait to tell them the news. I had yet to find B. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the back of her head. As I got closer I noticed that it wasn't here. It was my ex-wife Maryse. 'What is she doing here' I thought to myself._

_"Maryse. What are you doing here?" I asked. _

_When she turned around all I could do was grasp. She was pregnant and looked far enough along that it might be mine. I heard B, Randy, Sam, John, and Liz walking toward me._

_"Maryse what are you doing here. You weren't invited?" Sam said to her._

_"Oh I know." she said with a smirk on her face. Then she looked at B. "I heard you was pregnant." she asked her._

_"Yeah and Ted's the father." she shot at the pregnant blonde._

_"Well it seems that Ted is going be a dad to two babies." Maryse said looking from B to me._

_I could see the color drain from B's eyes when she looked from Maryse to me. I knew something was wrong when she got pale to fast. Thankfully Randy was there to catch B when she fainted._

* * *

So what do you all think?

**_I know that it is not my best. _**

**_I am losing the inspiration for the story._**

**_Here is what I want from you, the readers;_**

**_1.) What do you guys want to see?_**

**_2.) What do you not want to see?_**

**_3.) What should happen with Ted && Barbie now that she is pregnant._**

**_Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews._**

**_Open to any && all suggestions._**

**_Love to you all._**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks to **kiki254 **&&** AngelsDestiny22 **&&** iheartrandyx3 **for the great reviews.

_**XXX**_

_**Another A/N: **__I have more stories coming up after I am done with three I am currently working on now._

_One will be a (Alex/Kelly) __**The Girl Next Door**_

_One will be a (Justin/Kelly) called __**The Prince & Me**_

_____Another one will be a (John Cena/OC) story called_******___ The Wish_**

_________The last one will be a (Randy Orton/OC) story called **Baby Bombshell**_

_**(PREVIEW- The Girl Next Door - **__Kelly Cena is the youngest of four brothers. The oldest twins John and Randy. Along with her twin brothers Ted and Cody Cena. She is the new girl in school. What happens when she falls in love with one person all four of her brother's hate the most. Alex Riley. Will she follow her heart or listen to her over-protective brothers._

_**(PREVIEW- The Prince & Me - **__Justin is the crown prince in his hometown. He comes to America to find him a bride. The President wants him to marry his single neice Kelly Micheals. She works as singer at one of her father's famous club/ resturant. At first she objects, even after the wedding. But once she marries the prince, and spends time with him, will she let herself fall in love._**___. _**

**___(PREVIEW- The Wish - _**___John Cena is at one of his Make-A-Wish meetings when he encounters a young boy who is deing from cancer and MD. His one and only wish is for his mother to meet a man and fall in love. As John spends more time with the young mother he starts to fall for her. But what happens when her son dies and she finds out something life altering. _

**___(PREVIEW- Baby Bombshell- _**___Lynn Marie moved across the country to get away from her family life. What she doesn't expect is run into her long time crush Randy Orton. After a fun-filled night, Lynn finds out she is pregnant. What can a girl do?_

_**Now this is where you all come in. I want you all to tell me what story ****you want me to do first.**_

_**When you answer the question write your favorite color.**_

_**Please and Thank You. Love You All.**_

_**XXX**_

_**Ted's P.O.V.**_

I was still exstatic. I found out two weeks that I was going to be a dad. I was so happy. I could B was happy also.

We decided to wait unitl her parents got home from vacation to tell everyone. I don't even know if she told Sam or Liz yet. I didn't think she did, because I was sure that if they knew, they would have told there husbands. Which I was sure that if they knew they would have talked to me about it.

I was able to talk my dad into shutting down his _Club Pricless_ for the night. B was glad about it to. She loved that club. Even though she doesn't drink much. And now that she is pregnant she doesn't drink period.

Only our closest friends and family were here. All together there was probably only about 25 people here. To some people that might be a large crowd but to myslef and B, it was rather small. We had office meetings with more people than that.

B looked gorgous. She had on a black and white mid-thigh dress with black heels. I had on a black and whit tux. We hadn't left each others die through most of the night. The oart started at 6pm but we wanted to wait till 8pm. Everyone would have eaten dinner by then and probably desert.

The party was going really great through most of the night. Everybody that we had invited was able to come. We had also invited children. We wanted it to be a family thing. Since now B and I was starting our own family. As I kept watching her though out the night I could help but smile. I was so happy that she pregnant. I couldn't wait to watch her grown with my child. To hold her at night and feel or baby kick. Some people say that fatherhood changes you. My child wasn't even her yet. I still had seven months to go before I got to hold my son or daughter. I didn't care if it was a boy or girl, as long as it was healthy.

Standing here, now, infront of not only my friends and family but also B's made me smile even more. I couldn't wait to tell them the news. I had yet to find B. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the back of her head. As I got closer I noticed that it wasn't here. It was my ex-wife Maryse. 'What is she doing here' I thought to myself.

"Maryse. What are you doing here?" I asked.

When she turned around all I could do was grasp. She was pregnant and looked far enough along that it might be mine. I heard B, Randy, Sam, John, and Liz walking toward me.

"Maryse what are you doing here. You weren't invited?" Sam said to her.

"Oh I know." she said with a smirk on her face. Then she looked at B. "I heard you was pregnant." she asked her.

"Yeah and Ted's the father." she shot at the pregnant blonde.

"Well it seems that Ted is going be a dad to two babies." Maryse said looking from B to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked my ex-wife.

"What do you think I mean?" she asked with a smirk.

"I am not the father of your child Maryse and you know that. I haven't had sex with you in over 18 months." I said to her.

"Don't lie because your little blonde slut is here Ted." she said looking at B.

"Who are you calling a slut, bitch." B said to her.

"Who do you think? You do realize he is only with you because he doesn't have me anymore." she shot at back.

"Yeah right. If I remember correctly you were the one that was caught cheating. And Ted was the one that left you" B said to Maryse.

"Yeah maybe. But he will come to his senses." said with a smirk.

"Yeah right. I am pregnant with his child. What makes you think he will leave me?" B shot back.

"I am pregnant with his child to. But at least I didn't have to get help nor did I have trap him into it." Maryse said.

"Please we all know your a whore. You probably don't even know who the father is." Barbs said getting in Maryse's face.

"Yeah I do know who the father is. Do you know who the father of your bastard child is?" Maryse said to her.

I knew B was about to slap her but I pulled her back away from Maryse. If neither blonde was pregnant I would have let the two blondes fight it out. But both of them was. I knew for sure that I was B's baby was mine. She slept in my bed everynight since she moved in. The only time I left her was for the meeting in Chicago and I had Randy and John check up on her to make sure Cody didn't try anything stupid.

"You ever talk about my child, I don't care whether your pregnant or not, I will hurt you." B shot at Maryse.

"B, you need to calm down. This isn't good for the baby." I said trying to calm her down.

"Did you sleep with her after you spilt up with her?" she asked me.

"What? No I didn't. Why would I?" I asked her.

"Then why would she say it?" B said.

I knew from looking at her eyes that she about to cry. I seen them form in her eyes.

"It's Maryse. She is mad that I am happy and she want's to ruin it. You know how she is B." I assured her.

"You better be. If I find out your lying to me, I will move out." she assured me.

"Hey Barbie, did Ted tell you that he wanted a baby?" she said with a smirk.

I watched as B looked from me to Maryse. I gave Maryse a look to not go there.

"What's that to you?" B said to her.

"Well he lied. He didn't want a child. He only wanted you. He just said he wated a baby to pin you to him. Cody was the one who wanted the baby. Ted didn't like that." Maryse told her.

As I looked over to B I could see the color drain from B's eyes when she looked from Maryse to me. I knew something was wrong when she got pale to fast. Thankfully Randy was there to catch B when she fainted.

_**XXX**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V **_

_**(Waking up in the hospital)**_

_He lied. _

_He didn't want a child. _

_He only wanted you. _

_He just said he wated a baby to pin you to him. _

_Cody was the one who wanted the baby. _

_Ted didn't like that._

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that I wasn't at the club anymore. But in a hospital room. I looked to see my not only my parents but also Ted, Sam, Randy, Liz, and John. The kids must be out in the waiting room with the others.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"Oh Barbara. Thank god your awake." my mother said getting up from her chair and hugging me.

"I'm fine mom." I assured her. "Don't worry about me." I said to her.

"Not going to happen. One because you are my daughter and two you are pregnant with my grandchild." she said with a smile.

"Why did you wait so long to tell everyone?" My father asked Ted.

"B and I decided to wait until you two got home to tell everyone." He told my dad.

"What happened?" I asked everyone.

"You faited." Sam said to me.

"I did?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Do you remember?" This time Liz asked me.

"I remember arguing with Maryse then everything went black." I told them.

I knew that evrone was concerned for me. Exspecially Ted. He had every right to be.

"Guys. Can I talk to Ted alone?" I asked my parents and friends.

After everyone left my room and assured that they would be waiting room and had asked if we needed anything to eat or and Liz were going to to McDonalds and get something to eat for everyine.

"Is what Maryse said a lie?" I said cutting to the point.

"No it wasn't." he said to me.

"Then tell me. Why did you pick me to have your child?" I asked.

I had the right know. I didn't think Ted was the type of person to do what Maryse claimed he did. But I had to make sure.

"To be honest, it was my father. Shortly after my divorce from Ryse I had decided that I wanted a child. I talked to my father about it and he was the one who suggested you. He said that there was no one better. Since we have known you since practically forever." he said to me.

I felt the tears form in my eyes. It hurt to now that it wasn't Ted who had suggested that I would have his child, but his father. But either way, here I was. 2 months pregnant with his child.

"How are you feeling?" Ted asked me.

"Good. A little tired. Who caught me?" I asked him.

"Randy did. He was right behind you. John was helping me get Maryse out of there." he said to me.

I couldn't help but feel a little dissapointed that it was Randy who caught me not Ted. But I would have to get over. I knew that my emtions were getting the best of me. That's what happens when a woman is pregnant.

Not to long the doctor came in to talk to us.

"Ms. Blank, both you and the baby are fine. You fainted due to stress. I want you to stay off your feet for the next couple of days and try not to worry about things." he said to us. "You are able to go home now," he added before leaving the room.

"Well he was nice." ted said sarcasticly.

"I know right. Didn't even ask if I had any questions." I said back.

We left after that. Ted had called John and told him to bring the food over to the pent house. All the kids were at Randy and Sam's house with Randy and John's parents. Along with Ted's. So it was just me, Ted, Sam, Randy, Liz, and John.

The only time Ted let me walk was from the car to the private elevator that took us up directly to our place. After that he carried me. I had to sit on the couch the whole time. Unless when I had to use the restroom That was the only time I was able to walk. I hated this.

"Ted, I'm tired. I'm gonna go to bed." I said getting up off the couch.

I waved my hand for him to stop when he got up to carry me from the couch to the bed.

"No need to carry me. I can walk." I assured him.

"I know. I was jus doing what the doctor said." he said to me.

Instead of taking a shower tonight, I decided to take a buble bath. I love them. Normaly I would light some candles put on some nice music and drink a glass or two of wine. But I would ust hae to settle with some candles and some light music. Which was fine with me.

The bath didn't take as long as I would like. I couple get comfortable nor could I relax and it was all Maryse's fault.

So I just decide to go to bed. I was shocked when Ted was already lying in bed.

"I thought you would still be talking with John and them." I said walking up and curling into his side.

"Why didn't you tell me that Cody has been herassing you." he bluntly said.

"I didn't want you to get worried or do something stupid." I said to him.

"I don't have done anything to him. I would have just threatened him or something. First thing monday mourning we are going to the police and filing a restraining order." he said to me.

"That's fine. Thanks." I said giving him a quick kiss on the cheeck.

"No problem. From now on. I don't want you to leave without someone with you." he said to me.

"Really." I said groaning.

"Yeah really." he said laughing.

I was glad that for the rest of the night I was able to sleep. It was nice to have Ted hold me all night.

_**XXX**_

_**A/N: **__Sorry for this chapter being kida suckish. The next one will be a lot better. I promise_

_I had to do this chapter like this for a reason and I hope you understand._

_**So what do you all think?**_

_**I know that it is not my best. **_

_**I am losing the inspiration for the story.**_

_**Here is what I want from you, the readers;**_

_**1.) What do you guys want to see?**_

_**2.) What do you not want to see?**_

_**3.) What should happen with Ted & Kelly?**_

_**When you answer these questions write your favorite animal along with it.**_

_**Please feel free to give both negative and positive reviews.**_

_**Open to any && all suggestions.**_

_**Love to you all.**_

_**XXX**_

**Sneak Peak in next Chapter: **

_"Why did you lie to me?" I asked him._

_"I didn't. I don't remember B. Please forgive me" he said sounding hurt._

_"I'm sorry. I can't. I told you a while back. If you ever lied I would leave." I said before grabbing my bag and walking out of his place. I took the key off my key ring and set it on the table bby the door._

_"Please B. Don't leave me. Think about the baby." he said grabbing my arm._

_"Don't." I said with an angry tone. "You mess up. Don't ever count on see this child again." I said to him before walking out the door._


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**__ Thanks __**AngelsDestiny22; xMyHeartShine; iheartrandyx3; Animal-Viper-Cena Fan; caitlinbaby; xSimplyCrazeedx; wades wife; MsEvilbabe **__for the reviews._

_Sorry for the wait, I really lost my inspiration for this story. I will be doing some jumps in timelines. __I just hope that you all find this good enough._

_Instead of ten chapters, there will be nine. && no, there will not be a sequel._

_**XXX**_

_So this chapter will have a flashback __&& will mostly be in Kelly/Barbie's POV_

_I hope you like it. Next chapter will be in Ted's POV._

_**XXX**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Kelly's P.O.V.**_

I couldn't believe it. It seems just like yesterday that I found out that I was pregnant. Now here I am, five months pregnant, and Ted isn't here. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't upset about it. I was. No matter how many times I told him to stay away until I called, he still should have showed today at the hospital. Today we would find out if I was having a little girl or a little boy.

But instead of Ted, Tiffany came with me. My unborn child's aunt. I loved Tiffany to death, she was like my sister, but it didn't feel right not having Ted here.

"Barbie are you okay?" I heard Tiffany ask me.

"Yeah, just wished Ted was here." I said to her.

"I don't know where he is. I tried calling but no answer. John nor Randy know where is, but they are looking for him." she said to me.

I was glad that I had not just Tiffany and Drew, but also Sam, Randy, Liz, and John. I don't know how I would be able to make it through any of this without them.

When I had first left Ted, I was staying at a hotel. But shortly after Liz had talked me into staying with her and John. I didn't want to, but they wouldn't take no for an answer. John had said that he would never forgive himself if something happened to me. Since him and getting back in touch with Randy, they both have become a brother to me. That was Randy's personality. He had always been like that.

Then out of nowhere my mind went back to the day, two weeks ago, when I left Ted.

_-Flashback-_

_I woke up from a dead sleep. The baby had kicked and once agin I had to pee. The only downside to being pregnant. The constant urination. So I went to use the resstroom. I was surprised when Ted hadn't gotten up with me. But when I trned the bathroom light on and looked back toward the bed, I noticed he wasn't here. _

_After using the restroom, I went to the kitchen to get something to eat. Probably something sweet. _

_But when I got closer to the kitchen I heard him talking. I didn't hear any other voices, so I figured he was on the phone with someone from work or a client. But then I heard John's voice. Thankfully neither men had seen me or they would have stopped._

_'How is she?' I heard John say_

_'Shes doing good. The baby is starting to kick.' he told John._

_'Amazing isn't it.' John said._

_I didn't have to see his face to know that he had a smile on it._

_'Yeah. I'm still shocked that she got pregnant so fast!' he said to him._

_'It only takes one time.' John said. 'So have you told her yet.'_

_'No, I don't even know if I should or not.' Ted said._

_I was about to go to sleep when I heard them but now I wasn't. I wanted to know what they was talking about._

_'Well I think you should tell. She has a right to know.' John said to him._

_'I know, but Cody and Maryse are in the past.' he said to John. 'The baby is our future.'_

_'Your not gonna have a future with B if you don't tell her.' John told him._

_'What makes you think she would leave me?' Ted asked him._

_'Don't you think she should know that it was Maryse that Cody had cheated on her with.' John said very loudly._

_'John quite down.' I heard Ted._

_He was probably looking around to see if I was still asleep._

_'Your lucky she is heavy sleep now.' Ted said to him. _

_'If you don't tell her, I will.' John told him._

_'You will not.' Ted said firmly. 'If you tell her, she will get upset and the will not be good for the baby.' he added._

_'Well it's not good for the baby if it's father is a dead man.' I said walking into the front room._

_I watched Ted looked like he saw a ghost. John just kept looking from Ted to myself. John looked hurt, I could feel the tears in my eyes._

_'B what all did you hear?' Ted said walking over to me._

_'I heard it all.' I said to him. 'Thanks for telling me John.' I said looking at him._

_'B please, it's not like that.' he said to me._

_"Why did you lie to me?" I asked him._

_'Because I knew you would get upset and you don't need that.' he said to me._

_'That's not the point Ted.' I shot at him. 'You lied to me. You looked me in the face everyday and you never once told me.'_

_'B please I am sorry_

_'I'm sorry. I can't. I told you awhile back. If you ever lied to me, I would leave.' I said to him._

_'John can you take me to a hotel.' I asked him._

_'Yeah sure.' he said looking from me to Ted._

_I walked to the room I shared with him and pack some of my clothes. I didn't pack it all, just enoguh for a couple days. It wasn't long before I had enough clothes for atleast a week. I grabbed my purse and keys from the closet in our bedroom._

_When I walked out toward the front door, John grabbed the duffle bag from my shoulder. _

_'Please B. Don't leave me. Think about the baby.' he said grabbing my wrist softly._

_'The baby isn't even here yet.' I shot at him. 'Don't try to use the baby for an excuse for me to stay._

_'Please B. Just stay here tonight. In the guest bedroom. We can talk in the mourning.' he said to me_

_'Don't. I said to him with an angry tone. 'You messed up Ted. Leave me alone for awhile, I'll call you." I said to him._

_I left before he could say anything. I didn't have anything else. But apperantly John did. I had to wait for him._

_**XXX**_

"Barbie, hun." Tiffany said rubbing my arm.

"Yeah." I said wiping the tears from eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sweetie." Tiff said. "No one blames you for being emtional." she added.

"I just want him to be here so bad." I said breaking down and crying. "All of this was his idea. He wanted all of this. Why not be here?" I asked looking at his sister.

"Hey don't do this to your self Barbie" she said wiping away the tears. "Ted is an idiot. We all know." she added.

"I'm sorry Tiff." I said to her.

"Don't be. You did nothign wrong." she said to me. "Ted is the only guilty one here." she said to me.

"Maybe if I hadn't pushed him away, he would be here right now." I said trying to stop my self from crying.

'I would have done the same thing Barbs." she said to me. "Now do you wanna find out what your having?" she asked.

I looked at her then at the nurse that sitting next to me and nodded my head. I was wrapped up in my thoughts that I had forgot the nurse was in here.

"Now this gel is going to be alittle cold." she said before putting it on my stomach

I hissed at exactly how cold it really was.

"You okay?" Tiffany asked me.

"Yeah, wasn't expecting it to be that cold." I told her.

I watched as the nurse moved the ultrasound wand around over my stomach. It was dead silence in the room until I heard a _thump, thump, thump._

"What is that?" I asked the nurse.

"That, Ms. Blank, is your childs heartbeat." the nurse said to me with a smile on her face.

I looked at Tiffany shocked and scared. I coulnd't believe it.

"It looks like your having a little girl." the nurse said to me.

"Are you sure?" I said to her.

"Yeah." she said.

Then she pointed to the screen and was showing me my daughter, with Ted. After wiping off my stomach and handing me duplicates of the ultrasound, she let me use the restroom. When about to walk out of the restrrom, I stopped to look at myself in te mirror. I couldn't believe that after all this work, to get me pregnant, he wouldn't show up to see the sex of our unborn child. To make it worse, was that neither me nor Tiffany could get ahold of him.

'It's okay baby girl, no matter what happens, just know that your daddy loves you.' I said rubbing my stomach.

I walked out to be greated not only by Tiffany, but also John, Liz, Randy, and Sam. The guys looked pissed. Sam and Liz didn't look to happy.

"What's wrong?" I asked them.

"You girls ready?" Randy asked us.

"Yeah, i'm hungry." I said to them rubbing my stomach.

"As usual." John said laughing.

"Leave her alone John, she is pregnant." Liz said smaking him in the back of his head.

"I know. I was just kidding." he said laughing.

I knew he was. So did every one else. We ended up going to Olive Garden for lunch. Since no one was able to get ahold of Ted, we decided to swing by the condo to see if he was home. On the way to the condo, we had to drop Sam and Liz off at Randy and Sam's place. They had a party they had to go later and needed time to get ready. So it was just Randy, John, Tifany, and myself. It wasn't long before we was at the hotel and on the elevator ride up the penthouse.

"B, are you sure your up for this?" Randy said putting his hand on my lower back.

"Yeah, he needs to see his little girl." I said to them.

"Okay." John said to me. "But we all are going in with you." he added.

I knew their was no sense for me to argue so I just shook my head. When the elevator had stopped and opened up, I got my keys out of my purse and went to open the door.

"Ted!" I yelled in the front room.

We walked around the penthouse and into everyroom except the bedroom. Part of me was nervous. For some reason I was afraid to open the door. And when I opened it, I knew why. Ted was shirtless layingin bed, with some blond.

'What the hell?" I heard Randy said from behind.

I saw Ted open his eyes and shot up in bed. That was when I seen who exactly this blonde woman was. It Maryse, and she didn't look to be six months pregnant.

"Barbie." Ted said getting out of bed and putting some clothes on.

"Why the hell is that slut in your bed?" I heard Tiffany yell at her brother.

"Not right now." he said pushing his sister out of the way.

I knew he was coming aftre me, I could hear his footsteps behind.

"B, what are you doing here?" he asked getting in front of me.

"You missed seiing your daughter for that slut." I yelled at him.

"My daughter." he said softly looking at my stomach where our daughter was asleep. He went to put his hand on it but I wouldn't let him, so I smacked his hand away.

"Don't." I shot at him. "Don't act like you care anymore." I added.

"I do care." he said to me. "I love you Barbie." he said using his hand to make me look at him.

"Really Ted." I asked him. "Cause sleeping with your ex-wife, who cheated on you with your best friend, who at the time was my boyfriend, while mesing my doctors appointment really showed me." I said sarcasticly.

"How was I supposed to know your appoinment was today. I haven't seen you in two weeks. You haven't called or in anyway tried to get in touch of me." he said yelling at me.

"Don't yell at her." Tiffany said pulling her brother away from me. "We all tried calling you. I have called over ten times, you never answered." she said to him.

"Stay out of this Tiffany." he said to her in her face.

"Oh no." she said laughing and stepping up to him. She was about to say something to him when I cut her off.

"C'mon Tiffany. Let's go." I said grabbing her hand.

"B please." Ted said grabbing my wrist.

"Let her go Ted." I heard Randy growl at him. "You messed this up when slept with that slut instead of going to the hospital to see your child." he added.

"C'mon girls." John said wrapping his arm around me.

We was about to leave the penthouse when I turned to take one last look at Ted. He looked hurt, but he had no one to blame but himself. If he had told me about Cody and Maryse when he first knew about it, none of this would have happened. Well the baby probably would have, but not any of this situation. I really did love Ted, but after seeing him with the one woman I hate most, I didn't know anymore.

"Barbie, I am sorry." I heard Tiffany say.

I felt not just hers but also Randy and John's arms around me as I broke down against John and cried.

_How could my life have gotten so screwed up?_

* * *

_So like I said before, I am sorry for the long wait with this chapter, I had lost any inpiration for this story, I knew what I wanted to happen but the probablem was puting into story form. I already have the rest of the story written out, so I will try to finish this. I want to thank everyone for your patientce with me._

_PS: I have a poll on my page, if You haven't voted yet, please do, it ould mean a great deal to me._

**_In The Next Chapter:_**

_I had just gotten off the phone with the family attorney when my office door suddenly opened. I looked up to see Randy standing there._

_"Ted come one we have to go." he said sounding almost out of breath._

_"Randy what's wrong?" I asked standing up._

_"It's B." he said to me. "She's been in an accident." he added._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: **__Thanks to {__**xMyHeartShine}X3 {**__**wades wife}X3 {**__**kiki254}X3 {**__**AngelsDestiny22}X3 {**__**Sonib89**__**xSiimplyCrazeedx}X3 {**__**Animal-Viper-Cena Fan}X3 **__and {__**Cena's baby doll}X3 **__for the great reviews._

_Sorry it's been taking me so long to update. Don't really have much time these days. have to baby any where from 3 to 4 kids 2 to 3 days a week. So by the time they leave, I am utterly exhausted._

_Plus my birthday was this past sunday, I am no longer a teenager, so I have been with trying to get the house ready. Glad it's all over. YAY YAY YAY_

_**This chapter is only in Ted's POV.**_

* * *

_**P.S: **__After I am done with this story and my Justin/Kelly, I will be starting my __**Hollywood Lights**__ story. It is a Multi-Couple story and will be my first. Kelly kelly, Maryse, Eve, Layla, Alex Riley, The Miz, Ted DiBiase, and Cody Rhodes will be the main characters. There will be others, but they will just be mentioned in several chapters. Nothing major. I have a breif summary story on my page please read and tell me what you think. Since there was eight reviews for the last chapter, if you all could read it and review it, __**HOLLYWOOD LIGHTS**__, I will upload the next chapter for this story quick. _

* * *

_**In The Last Chapter:**_

_**Tiffany went with Barbie to her doctors appoinment.**_

_**Barbie and Ted are having a little girl.**_

_**Barbie found at that Ted knew that Cody had cheated on her with Maryse.**_

_**Barbie walked in on Ted in bed with Maryse and left him.**_

* * *

_**9 Months in Time - **__**Chapter 7**_

_**Barbie is about 8 months pregnant**_

I was yet again pacing back and forth in the bedroom of my penthouse suite. Waiting for the call. I had called my attorney last week about my situation with Barbie. I needed to know if there was anything I could do to make her come back. I knew she hated my guys right now. and to be honest. I deserved it. I knew what I had done was wrong. But I didn't know was exactly had happened.

I remember going to meet up with a potential client for drinks which lasted roughly about an hour. Then after he had left Cody had came over and we had got to talking. he had said he was sorry for what he did, he was mad that he messed things up with Kelly. I had believed him at the moment but then I remember that he had brought me a drink over. Then somehow Maryse was there and aftre that, everything was a comlpete and total blank. The next thing I remember is waking up with Maryse naked, laying in bed next to me. With not only B, but also my sister, Randy and John there looking at me.

I didn't even want to image what Barbie was going through right now. her emotions must be going all over the place. I looked down at my hands and looked at the ultrasound picture B had given me before she left.

_Our daughter._

I knew that I wasn't giving up. Not on her and most certainly not on us. Barbs was my whole world. I decided to call her again.

_Hi, you've reached Barbie Blank, I am unable to answer the phone right now, so please leave your name message and number, and I will get back to you ASAP. Bye._

I waited and listen to the opperator so I could leave what had to be my millionth voicemail.

_Hey B, it's me again. I know your probab;y tired of me calling you, but I need to talk to you. I know what I did was wrong, but I didn't do it willing. I think Cody and Maryse might have drugged me or something. You of all people should know that I would cheat on someone, exspecially with Maryse. I miss having you B. I miss holding you at night. Talking to the baby, telling her to calm down she keeps you up all night when shes kicking. Please B. Come Home._

I was almost in tears before ending the message. I didn't know how she could listen to the messages and not want to call me back. I knew that her seeing me nacked with Maryse was with a doubt the worst possible thing I could have dont to her, but she had to know that none of it was willing. I would never do that to her.

I heard a knock at the door and pratically ran to it. Hopeing that it was Barbie. but was dissappointed when I opened to see Randy and Sam. Sam looked not at all thrilled to be here.

"We are here to get Barbie's stuff." Sam said walking in and right past me.

I knew that Sam had a bit of a temper. Seeing that she was married to Randy, it wasn't nothing shocking either.

"It's nice to see you to Sam. I said giving her a smile.

"Shut up.: she said giving me a disgusted look. "I am going to get some of B's things." she said walking away from me and Randy.

_She sure was something._

"Sorry bout that man." Randy said to me.

"Don't be." I said to him. "I deserve it." I added.

"Oh I know." he said with a smile. "You deserve alot more than just an attitude from Sam, but I can't do anything." he added.

"Let me guess, Sam told you to not do anything." I asked him.

"No." he said firmly. "It was B." he said before walking away from me.

I watched as he did. I couldn't believe that B would do that. I figured she would be the first person to want to make me suffer. Hell I was already suffereing with her not being here. Getting beat up by Randy wouldn't make any worse.

"How is she doing?" I asked walking in the same direction he was going.

"How do you think she is doing Ted?" he shot at me.

"I don't know. She won't even talk to me." I said to him.

"Well you should have thought about that before you went and slept with your ex-wife." Randy said getting into my face.

"You think I did on purpose. I would never do that to anyone. Exspecially B." I said to him.

"Really." he shot back pushing a few steps back. "You could have fooled us." he added.

"I was drugged Randy." I pleaded to him. "You have to believe me." I added.

Randy was about to something but we heard Sam coming out of the bedroom and both turned to look at her. She looked even more mad than she did when she first got here.

"Really Ted." she said walkning over to me. "Out of all the excuses in the world, you use the 'I was drugged' one. real original." she added.

"I am being honest Sam." I said to her. "That night, I had drinks with a client from Austin, Texas. After he left, I ran into Cody and we chated. He claimed to be sorry for the way he treated B. He had given me a drink. Then Maryse showed up. I swear after I had drank most of the drink, I started to get a little dizzy. After that, the only thing I remember is waking up with Maryse, naked in the bed next to me, and B, Tiff, John, and Randy giving me dirty looks." I explained.

I looked at Randy. I was pretty sure he believed me. I have known longer than I known B. But Sam, on the other hand. She looked like she didn't believe me.

"I know you think I am crazy or that I am bullshitting you, but you gotta believe me. I am telling the truth." I said looking at her and only here.

Since Randy and I had introduced b and Sam, the two had grown pretty close.

"Whatever." Sam said looking from me to her hsuband. "Let's get out of here." she added. Handing him one of Kelly's suitcases.

"Sam wait." I said walking over to her and grabing her arm softly to make her look at me. "You have to believe me Sam. You know I would never hurt B." I pleaded to her.

"No, I don't." she said to me. "You claim you love her Ted, but yet you cheated on her with your slutty ex." she spat at me.

"Sam it's not like that." I said to her. "I swear I was drugged." I tried explaining to her.

"I don't want to hear your paththetic excuses Ted." she said to me. "You have no clue what she is going through right now. How bad she is hurting" she added.

"I am hurting to." I yelled at her.

I stubled back and almost fell through my glass coffe table when Sam punched me in my right eye.

"What about Barbie. have you ever gave a damn abuot what she is going through." she yelled at me. "She is eight months pregnant and you cheated on her with your ex-wife. Who, just so happened to sleep with Cody, when she was dating him. Barbie is more pain than you. And right now, you deserve it." she said before walking out.

I looked at Randy to see what he was doing. And it was nothing. I couldn't blame him though. He knew better than to get in Sam's way when she got mad.

"Randy, I..." I said before he cut me off.

"Save it." he said to me. "Just give Barbs some time. It will work out eventually." he added.

"You want me to give her time." I yelled at him. "It's been almost 3 months Randy." I said to him.

"Ya think." he yelled at me. "B has cried herself to sleep almost everynight since then." he yelled at me.

"What?" I yelled at him. "She has been staying with you and Sam?" I asked him.

I could tell that Randy didn't mean to tell me and I also knew that if Sam was still in this room, she would have pissed that he just blurted it out.

"She was until a few days ago." he told me. "And before you ask. No I don't know where she is staying at. only Sam knows and I'm pretty sure she won't tell you." he added.

"The least you can do is tell me hwo she is doing." I said to him. "And tell me how my daughter is doing." I added.

"All I know is that doctor's put her on bed rest due to the stress. That's it." he said to me.

I couldn't believe that Randy didn't know how B and my baby was doing.

"How do you not know anything. You said earlier that she was staying with you and Sam." I said to him.

"I said she was up until a few days ago. That's all I can say." he told me.

"Do you know if she is at least safe?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he said looking at me. "Both mother and daughter are safe." he told me.

I was about to say something to Randy when his phone started going off.

"I better go. Sam is telling me to hurry my ass up." he said walking to the door.

"Thanks Randy." I said to him. "I don't deserve you being nice to me." I added.

"I know you don't." he said with a smile, but you need it. "If I get an update on B, I promise I will tell you." he added before walking out od my penthouse.

Randy was right. I don't deserve him being nice to me. I deserve the way Sam treated me. I had done the unthinkable to best thing that has have happened to me. B never did anything in her life to deserve this pain and heartach. And it's killing me inside to know that it is all because of me.

Maybe Maryse was right. Maybe I didn't deserve B. She should be with someone that wouldn't be put in a situation like this. But I loved her. Which was why she was the only woman I had wanted to carry my child.

* * *

_**2 days later**_

I had hoped that when I walked into the office this mourning that B would be at her desk, but she wasn't. Some skinny redhead was.

"Is my father in?" I asked the girl.

I looked at the girl's name tag and saw that her name was Maria. It fit her. Her vibrant red hair and sparkly green eyes. But it do anything for me. She was most certainly no B.

"And you are?" she asked looking up at me.

_Really?_

Did she really have to ask who I was. i had just asked if my father was in. She may be attractive, but I think she was a bit on the dumb blonde side than most.

"I am Ted DiBiase Jr." I said to her. "I am guessing you are Barbie's replacement?" I asked.

Even though I already knew she was, since this was B's desk, but I figured to ask her.

"If B is the dumb blonde that got knocked up by the bosses son and then decided to be a baby when slept with someone alot better than her, than yeah." she said with a smile.

I was taken back by her attitude. I could not believe that she just said that. I know I had told her that I was bosses son. maybe she didn't know if there was more than one, but she should have known that my father only had two kids. Me and Tiffany.

"First off, B is the farthest thing from a dumb blonde so you etter watch your mouth when you speak about her like that." I said yelling at her.

I know that my voice was loud enough to attract everyone's attention in the room. but I didn't care. This women needed to be set straight about me. I was the perfect person to do so.

"Second of all, I am the bosses son and yes she is pregnant with my child and there is no one in the world that is better than her." I shot at her.

I could tell she was taken back my attitude. I had never really blown up on a wmoan before, but I was done with caring. I had lost Barbie and my daughter because I was stupid and trusted the wrong person.

I looked away from her to see my father and Tiffany standing in front of his office. My father's facial expression was confusing. I knew he would probably more tah likely be upset at me, but I could tell he was proud that I stood up for B.

"Maria, you can leave. You are no longer needed." my father said to the redhead.

"But Mr. DiBiase, I don't understand what I did wrong?" she asked standing up from behind her desk.

"You are fired for talking about Ms. Blank the way you did." he said to her. "If you can stop by Shane's office on your way out, he will pay you for the time here." he said before turning around and walking into his office.

I did feel bad about the girl. But she did deserve it. I was pretty sure she had never meet B, so for her to say those things about her, was rude.

"Jr, get your ass in here now." I heard my father yell from his office.

I looked at the door and looked at my sister.

"Hey Tiff." I said to her.

"You know if you wasn't my brother, I would slap you right now." she said to me with a smile.

"That's nice to know." I said to her with a smile. "How are you doing?"

"Would be better if my best friend wasn't 8 months pregnant with my neice and emtional wreck." she said with an attitude.

"Tiff can we please not do this?" i groaned at her.

"B belive's you." she said to me.

That defantly caught my attnetion. I looked at my sister to see if she telling the truth or just yanking my chain. Hoping that I was right on the first try.

"Are you serious?" I asked her happily.

"Yeah." she said to me. "But she doesn't want to talk to you until after Jordan is born." she told.

"She is naming the baby Jordan?" I asked her.

"Yeah. Jordan Lynn DiBiase." she told me. "That was the name you both liked wasn't it." she asked.

I couldn't say anything but nodded my head in agreement. I was glad that B decided to go with Jordan Lynn. It was a beautiful.

"How is B and the baby?" I asked my sister.

"Doing great under the circumstances." she said with a smile. "I have to go now." she added.

I gave my sister a quick hug and watched her walk away. I felt alot of my concerns drift away knowing that B was safe and that she believe me. I knew things were going to eventually work themselves out, but it would take time. I was all for it. As long as I got to hold B and out daughter in my arms in the end.

When I walked into my father's office, I closed the door and sat in the chair directly in front of him.

"You wanted to talk to me dad?" I aked him.

"What the hell is going on between you and B?" he asked sounding pissed.

"I'm sure Tiffany told you everything." I said not trying to sound like a smart ass.

My dad hated it when I did that. He would start throwing things at me. Or worse.

"Yes she did." he said to me. "But what I want to know is why you trusted Cody and Maryse?" he asked me.

"I honestly don't know dad." I said looking down. "I guess I just wanted to believe that Cody was my friend and he was sorry." I told him.

"I get that son." he said to me. "I really do. Just do me a favor and fix things with B." he said to me.

"I will dad. You can believe that." I told him.

"You better." he told me. "I don't want to miss any moment in my granddaughters life." he said with a smile.

"Don't worry dad. You will be able to spoil her rotten soon." I said to him before getting up from the chair and making my way to the door and leaving his office.

Whild walking from his office to mine, I took another look at what was B's old desk. Thinking about all the times, I would sit on the edge of that very same desk and chat with her. Or when we would eat lunch together.

I quickly walked over to my office stopping at my assitant, Eve's desk. Another one of Kelly's close friends.

"Eve, if anyone calls for me except for a Mr. Levesque, please direct their calls to Mr. Coppland." I said to her.

"Yes. Mr. DiBiase," she said writing it down on one of her pads of sticky notes. "Anything else." she asked.

"Do you know anyone that does interior desgining?" I asked her.

"Yes, my friend Layla does." she said to me. "Why?" she asked.

"Can you give her a call and see if she does nursery's?" I asked her.

"Sure thing." she said with a smile.

"Thanks Eve." I said to her. "I am pretty sure you know exactly how Barbie wants it?" I asked her.

"Yes." she said to me with a bit of confussion in her tone.

"Good. "I said to her. "You can make all the final decssions." I told her.

"Are you sure?" she asked sound a bit scared.

"Yes Eve I am sure." I said to her. "You are the only one I trust with this. I know you will do a great job." I told her.

"I won't let you are Barbz down." she said with a smile. "When do you need her to start by?" she asked.

"As soon as she can and needs to be done before Jordan Lynn is born. So within a month. Can she do that?" I asked her.

"I am pretty sure, but I will give her a call and let you know for sure." she said picking up the phone and dialing a number.

I walked into my office and sat behind my desk. More memiores of B and myself ran through my mind. Exspecially the time when we was both supposed to leave, but I convinced to her have sex in my office. In this same chair.

I pickd up the phone and called the family attorney. I need to make some changes now, so when my beautiful baby girl was born, everything would be set for her and B. I was surprised that he wasn't at lunch. But then realized that it was about 11:30 so he was probably about to leave for it.

I had just gotten off the phone with the family attorney when my office door suddenly opened. I looked up to see Randy standing there.

"Ted come one we have to go." he said sounding almost out of breath.

"Randy what's wrong?" I asked standing up.

"It's B." he said to me. "She's been in an accident." he added.

* * *

**_In The Next Chapter:_**

_"Are you that baby's father?" the burse asked me._

_"Yes." I said standing up from sitting by Tiffany._

_"It seems that Ms. Blank lost a signifcant amount of blood." she told me._

_"What does that mean for her and the baby?" I asked scared of what could happen to them._

_"We need your permission to perform an emergency c-section." she otld me._

_"What happens if you don't do it?" I asked._

_"You could lose both mother and child?" she said._

* * *

_Okay, so I hope none of you hate me for this chapter, or what "MIGHT" happen in the next. _

_&& again; sorry for the LONG wait. Hope you like it._


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

******_Thanks to _*****AngelsDestiny22 *Sonib89 *kiki254 * xSiimplyCrazeedx *wades wife *DeathDaisy *Cena's baby doll * xMyHeartShine *Animal-Viper-Cena Fan **&& ***dontwannagohomexx** for the reviews.

A special thanks to everyone who has FAVORITED and ALERTED this story. Love to you all.

This is the last chapter of the story. I hope you guys like it.

XXX

In The Last Chapter:

******_Sam and Randy went over to Ted's to get some of Barbie's things. Ted told Randy and Sam he was drugged. Sam slapped him. Tiffany told Ted that Barbie believes him. Ted is having his assitant design a room for the baby, Jordan Lynn DiBiase. Randy told Ted that Barbie was in a accident._**

9 Months in Time - Chapter 8 - The Last Chapter

XXX

2 hours later

It's been 2 hours since Barbie was brought in via ambulance. No one knew what was going on. Not even her parents. Who weren't even talking to Ted.

"When is a damn doctor going to get his ass out here and tell us what's wrong?" Ted said almost ina shout.

"Ted please. Calm down." Tiffany said standing up and rubbing her brother's back. "The doctors are trying their best." she told him.

"Something must be wrong with either her or the baby." Barbie's mom said.

"Ms. Blank please don't say that." Ted said to her. "I can't handle it right now." he admittd.

"Oh Ted." she said walking over and wrapping him in her arms. "I am so sorry." she told him.

"Don't be sorry for me." he told her. "I don't deserve Barbie or my daughter." he told her.

"Do you want to be smacked boy." B's farther said to him.

"Not really." he told the older man. "But it would help the pain."

"I know me and you have never seen eye to eye, but you make my daughter happy. And that it all that matter." he told Ted.

"But I screwed up." I said to him. "I slept with another woman." I addmitted.

"It wasn't by choice from what B told me." he told Ted. "Her mother and I know all about it."

Ted was shocked. He figured that if dad knew, he would have knocked him out by now.

"And your not hitting me?" he asked him.

"No." he said with a chuckle.

"I'm here to see the family of Ms. Blank." they heard a soft voice say from behind them.

They all turned to see a middle aged woman, about the same height as Barbie.

"That us." Tiffany said almost running up to the nurse.

"Are you her family?" the nurse asked.

"Not yet." she said looking over at her brother. "But I am the baby's aunt." she told her.

"Are you that baby's father?" the nurse asked me.

"Yes." I said standing up from sitting by Tiffany.

"It seems that Ms. Blank lost a signifcant amount of blood." she told me.

"What does that mean for her and the baby?" I asked scared of what could happen to them.

"We need your permission to perform an emergency c-section." she told me.

"What happens if you don't do it?" I asked.

"You could lose both mother and child?" she said.

Ted almost lost it. He couldn't keep the tears from showing their ugly faces anymore.

"Please do what you can to save Barbie and my daughter." Ted pleaded with the nurse. "Perform the surgery." he told them.

"Very well then." she said turning around and almost running behind the staff only doors.

Ted couldn't stand anymore. Thankfully John and Randy was there to help him in his seat. Or he probably would have dropped to his. Possibly breaking them. but he didn't care. He would give everything he had for Barbie and their daughter to make it through all of this. If he lost either one, he don't know what he would do.

"Barbie is a tough girl Ted." Her father said taking a seat next to him. "She is going to make it through this. The same as your daughter." he added.

"I hope your right." he said to B's father.

He really did hope he was right. ted knew that if his daughter didn't make it, he would be the one blame and he would lose Barbie. But if Barbie didn't make it, and he had to raise their daughter by himself, he didn't think he would make it. Ted was a strong and independent person but Barbie was the love of his life. The one girl he alwasy but never could have until now. he thought about what the two had been through over the years. He assualt by her high school crush, him being married to Maryse, her dating Cody, Cody and Maryse cheating with each other, Cody and Maryse drugging him. Even Barbie leaving him a few months ago, but he would give it all just to keep Barbie and Jordan alive. They were his world now. the only two people he loved more than himself.

A few hours later

It felt like a lifetime before any word on Barbie or Jordan's condidtion. John, Randy, and Drew had left to get everyone some coffee and something to eat. Tiffany was asleep in her next to Ted's while Liz and Sam were talking amoungest themselves.

"Mr. DiBiase." Ted heard someone say his name.

He looked up to see the same nurse they talked to only a few hours before.

"How is Barbie and the baby?" he asked nervously.

"Both mother and your daughter is doing well." she said with a smile.

Ted felt a huge weight being lifted off his chest. He felt B's father slap him on the back.

"Can I see them?" he asked.

"I can take you to see your daughter first, Ms. Blank is being moved into her own L&D(labor & delivery) room." she told him. "It should only take about 10 maybe 15 minutes." she added.

Ted didn't say anythign, just nodded his head. Sure he was a but upset that he couldn't go see Barbie, but to know she was just fine and being into her private room was better. He followed the nurse to the back so he could see his daughter for the first time.

When walking into the nursey Ted felt a smile on his face. He never thought he would see the day he became a father, but he was know. Thanks to Barbie. he made a mental note in his head that from this day one he would shower Barbie with gifts and tell her how much he loved her for giving this chance.

"Here is your daughter Mr. DiBiase." the nurse said picking up newborn that was bundled in a pink blanket.

When she was wrapped securly in his arms, he looked at down at his newborn baby girl for the first time. She was breathtaking. She was the perfect combination of himself and her mother. She had inherited amost everything from ted except her lips and her eyes. Those were of Barbie.

"Do you have a name picked out so we can fill out her birth certificate and bracelet?" she said looking at hime.

"Yeah." he said still looking at his daughter. "Jordan Lynn DiBiase." he told the nirse.

"Thank you Mr. DiBiase." she said writing it down and walking away.

Ted looked around and found a chair close by and went to sit it in it. He looked back at his daughter. He felt the love rush through him and knew that he was now a different man. All because his tiny pink bundle of joy.

"Hey baby girl." he said looking down at Jordan. "I'm your daddy." he said with a smile. "Here in alittle bit when the nurses give me permission, we are going to go see your momma." he told her. "Your gonna love her. Just as much as I do."

"Mr. DiBiase." he heard someone say hs name.

He looked up to find a different nurse this time.

"Ms. Blank is now in her own room." she said to him. "If you will follow me, I will show you the way." she told him.

"Can I take my daughter?" he asked looking at her.

"Of course. We were told to put Ms. Blank in her own room for privacy issue." she said to him

He didn't have to ask to know that his father must have pulled it off. But he wasn't surprised. now did he care. He was exstatic that B had her own room. He was right behind the nurse when they stopped by the door.

"Do you want me to go bring the rest of the family in?" she asked him.

"Not right now." he said to her with a smile. "But will let them know that she has her own room and that I will send for them when she waked up.?" he asked her

"Yes sir." she said to him. "If you need anything just page." she added before turning in her heel and walking away.

Ted took a deep breathe before walking in to see Barbie. he didn't know what expect with her just being in a car accident. When he looked at her she had a small cut on her cheeck and a gash on the right side of her forehead. He figured that most of the brusies where covered by the blanket or by her hospital gown. Ted walked over and sat down right beside her.

"Hey Barbie." he said looking at her. "Jordan is okay, we are just waiting on you to wake up." he told her.

Ted balanced hs daughter in his left arm and placed his right hand over Barbie's.

"Please wake up soon." he said to her. "I can't raise our little girl on my own." he told her.

It was then he finally noticed that Barbie was tryig to squeeze his hand.

"You can do it B." he said to her. "me and Jordan are here, waiting for you." he said to her softly.

After feeling her squeeze his hand he looked up and seen her eyes were open.

"Hey." he said standing up and sitting in front of her. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

He watched as she tried to sit up. "here let me help." he said putting their daughter in her arms and helping her. He was able to raise the top of the bed and put some pillows behind her for support.

"How are you feeling?" he asked as he watched Barbie look at their daughter.

"I'm a little sore but I'm just glad she is okay." she said looking at him. "I'm am sorry for evetything." she said to him.

"Hey hey hey don't." he said using the pad of his thumb to wipe the tears off her face. "You are not to blame for anything. it's me who should be apologize." he said kissing her forehead.

"Please don't." she said to him. "Just promise me you will never leave me or Jordan again." she tols him.

"You can count on that." he said to her with a smile. "There is no one in this world who get me to leave my women." he told her.

"Ted." barbie said looking from their daughter to him.

"Yeah babe." he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you." she said to him.

"You better." he said giving her a kiss on her lips. "Cause I love you to." he said with a smile.

"I also wouldn't mind having another baby soon either." she said with her wicked smile.

Hearing Barbie say that made this day even more special. he knew that thei was the begging for them and their family. he couldn't help but thank Maryse and Cody. If it weren't for them, he would have Barbie or his daughter.

* * *

_I have a story called HOLLYWOOD LIGHTS. The layout is up and basically it tells you who is in the story, what the couples are, and the characters information. You, as the readers, get to pick which couple has what problem. Now if you have already READ && REVIEWED it, thank you so much, but if you haven't. I would GREATLY appreciate it. I will take it down Sunday(tomorrow night) and will try to have the first chapter up by Monday or Tueday night. if you would to know which coulple is the lead with what problem, just PM me and I will let yiou know. I am ALSO open to any&all suggestions on what you like to see happen._


End file.
